


Mary Queen of Scots

by Blissful_Rain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Boyd - Freeform, Erika - Freeform, Hunters, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott-Centric, Season/Series 01, Sorry Not Sorry, Younger Scott, fem!scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rain/pseuds/Blissful_Rain
Summary: If Scott was a girl and she happened to be younger then Scott was in the show, how would it turn out?Let's find out, shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit of a stretch, I know, but have some faith. I have an idea f where this is going, but really I'm just going to roll with it.

 

Mary was four when her mum held her hand and took her to the sheriffs station. Her mummy and daddy had being shouting earlier, like aways- she heard glass smashing.

 

Now they were here and the sheriff gazed at her with sad, blue eyes.

 

“So are you sure you can look after her?” Her mum asked the Sheriff. Her mummy looked worried so Mary giving her a warm hug like Olaf did in frozen, but it didn’t seem to work.

 

“It’s fine Melissa,” the Sheriff sighed, “I’m sure Stiles will look after her while I’m at work.”

 

Her mothers shoulders slumped in relief and she reached down to hug Mary. It was nice and warm- way better than daddy hugs. They felt cold.

 

Her mummy brushed the loose curls out of Mary’s face with tears in her eyes. Why is mummy sad?

 

“Darling, mummy has to go away for a while. Is it ok if you stay with Sheriff Stilinski?”

 

Mary looked at her mothers eyes. She might only be four, but she knows what desperation looks like.

 

It looks like that every night at dinner when they had only noodles to eat and every morning when she went to work, leaving Scott alone with a pack of broken crayons and newspaper. 

 

“Yeah mummy, it's ok."

 

 

————————————————————————-

 

Sheriff Stilinski took her to his house after mummy left. The sheriff showed her to a room bigger than her mummy’s and said it was going to be hers.

 

“Listen, kid, I have to back to work. But if you need anything my son Stiles is in his bedroom at the end of the hall. He’s eight, and if he’s mean to you give him a slap.”

 

Mary nodded her head seriously, she was really good at slapping the kitchen bowls to make music.

 

The Sheriff pointed towards the toilet and left an apple, a bottle of water and crackers on the table incase she got hungry. He left in a hurry, and told her there were toys in the room over.

 

She had a look, but building blocks looked a bit lonely. Maybe Stiles will play with her?

 

She knocked on his door- it was covered with bright and colourful posters showing super heroes and an old man with crazy hair.

 

A muffled thump followed her knock and there was a sound of a scramble. The door flew open and a boy with a buzzcut looked around wildly.

 

“Dad, you’re home early-“, the boy blinked in surprise, “who are you?”

 

She held out her hand, like her mummy taught her to do when she introduced herself.

“I’m Mary, can you play with me?”

 

The boy- Stiles- pulled a face.

 

“Sorry, I don’t have any dolls, Mary Queen of Scots. And what are you doing here?”

 

… Queen of Scots?

 

“Um, my mummy asked your daddy if I could stay here and he said yes. My room is over there,” she said, pointing at her room. Mary thought for a moment then added, “And your daddy said I can slap you if your mean to me, so come build blocks.”

 

Stiles shrugged.

 

“Fair enough. Show me to the blocks, Scott.”

 

————————

 

She was there for a week. It was nice, living with the Stilinski’s. She had a big room, ate lots and lots of food she had never tasted and Stiles played with her everyday.

 

Her mummy came back, daddy wasn’t with her. When she asked where he was she said he went to a place where bad men go when they do something naughty.

 

Stiles wouldn’t tell her what though, even though they were best friends and mummy said best friends always told the truth.

 

She just knew that it made Stiles and the Sheriff sad. Mummy was sad too, but she wasn’t sad after she told mummy that she was now to call Mary Scott because she was a queen.

 

—————————

 

Scott was eight, Stiles was 12, and they were still best friends. They had sleep overs, played on Stiles x-box and gave each other black eyes whilst trying to play lacrosse.

 

It wasn’t weird being best friends, no matter what people said. They sat together at lunch and Scott eats half of Stiles sandwich.

 

Friends.

 

When Scott learned about Stiles ADHD she didn’t care, and when Stiles learnt more about how poor Scott and her mum was he made it he is mission to help her. Half a sandwiches here, a jacket way to new to be a ‘hand me down’ there and lots of sleep overs in a house far more luxurious than her own little hovel with two tiny bedrooms, one ‘bathroom’ and a living area just big enough for a love-seat.

 

Scott and Stiles didn’t care about the little things like age and gender- but everyone else did. The girls would tease Scott about. her short hair (it was easier to keep clean) and her too big second hand clothes. The boys in Stiles years made fun of his good grades and tendency to be fascinated with murder scenes and facts about mythology.

 

They didn't care, as long as they had each other.

 

——————

 

Sometimes in winter, when her mum didn’t earn enough to pay the bills, she would stay at Stiles for a few days. Because of her asthma the house was too cold and the water was freezing enough to send her into an attack. Luckily the Stilinski’s didn’t mind having her over- she practically lived there.

 

To make up for it she did the dishes, and when their clothes got holes in them she fixed them. It was a necessary task she had to learn, and she was quite proud at the fact that she quite good at it.

 

“Stiles?” She asked one night. Neither of them could sleep- too much sugar.

 

“Yeah Scott?”

 

“Will you ever leave me?”

 

He paused ‘The Matrix’ and looked at her questioningly.

 

“What do you mean by ‘leave you’?”

 

Scott but her lip nervously.

 

“The people in my year- they say that because you're getting older you wont want to hang out with some dumb, broke kid with an ass-hat father like me.”

 

“What, no!” Stiles protested, “You and me Scottie, we’re brother and sister. Love hath no age, you know?”

 

She wrinkled her nose, “Wrong context bozo.”

 

“Well you know what I mean,” he rolled his eyes, “But seriously Scott, I’m not going to stop hanging out with you just because I'm older. Tell those kids to suck it.”

 

“Will do Stiles, will do.”

 

——————————

 

Her ninth birthday passed uneventfully.Her mum gave her an a lacrosse stick that wants stolen,Stiles she got a silver chain bracelet with an infinity symbol.

 

It was her first item of jewellery that she had ever owned.

 

“Friends forever?” she had asked him, just to be sure.

 

He threw a ball at her, and gestured to her knew lacrosse stick.

 

“Obviously.”

 

 

 

 

She had an asthma attack later, but the game was worth every second of it.

 

—————

 

“So,” Stiles drawled, leaning cooly against the door frame, “guess the biz.”

 

“Biz?”

“Business- but we can talk about your lame vocabulary later. Take a guess!”

 

Stiles was rocking excitedly on the balls of his feet, jittering with excited energy. Scott quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Lydia stopped calling you Miles?”

 

He flushed.

 

“No.”

 

“Focused in economics?”

 

“No.”

 

“Made a friend your own age?”

 

“And still no. I’ll give you a clue- watch.”

 

Stiles swung his arms around in some sort of strange locomotion and ran energetically on the spot. He made a weird throwing motion using the full extent of his arm and narrowly missed punching himself in the face. Scott shook her head fondly, her best friend is such a spaz.

 

“… you dislocated your arm in gym class?”

 

“Scott!”

 

She held up her hands in mock apology, “Sorry!”

 

She really wasn’t, Stiles just rolled his eyes.

 

“Well,” he started, “since you have like zero capacity to guess I will just tell you.”

 

He paused dramatically and then grinned.

 

“I got into the junior Lacrosse team!”

 

“Oh my god really! Thats great Stiles!”

 

Scott punched him in the shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. He was going to suck at it, but hey, they get to celebrate with chocolate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’ll still play with me right?”

 

“Forever, Scott. Just like the bracelet says.”

 

————————

 

Scott was twelve and Stiles was sixteen when she nearly hit him with a baseball bat after he snuck into her room at 2 in the morning.

 

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” She hissed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her mum was a room over, and the walls were paper thin.

 

“My dad found a body in the woods,” he grinned, “but only half of it.”

 

She grimaced.

 

“And?”

 

“We’re going to find the other half.”

 

—————

 

Scott barley managed to hide behind the tree after the Sheriff caught up with Stiles, being five foot did have its advantages. But that left one problem- she has horrible spatial intelligence and she has no idea how to get back to her house.

 

The trees whispered ominously and Scott pulled her jacket closer, shivering, but not form the cold. Something was wrong, it was too quiet. She knew there should be deer, owls and possums but she couldn’t even hear crickets.

 

The ground vibrated seconds before deer burst through the thickets and forced Scott to roll down a hill- or be hit by a hoof. Branches scratched painfully at her face as she closed her eyes tightly and prayed for the world to stop spinning.

 

It was blissful when she finally hit the bottom. Painful, as she hit a tree stump, but at least she was alive. Stupid Stiles and his stupid ideas- when she finds him at school in the morning she is going to punch his arm _so hard-_

 

Scott bit back a scream. The other half of the dead body was in front of her looking bloody and icy cold. She scrambled backwards, ignoring the cuts on her hand.

 

Holy carp the _smell_. Whats she supposed to do now? She has no phone and no idea where she is or how to get home. And it’s cold, very cold.

 

There was a deep growl and Scott wasn’t so sure her goosebumps where from the cold. Not ten meters away from her was what only could be called a monster- it had burning red eyes and was the size of a small car.

 

It prowled forwards.

 

Scott _ran_.

 

Without her inhaler the air in her lungs burnt, a sharp contract to the throbbing her head and the stinging on her cuts.

She had no chance, she had to try.

 

The monster pinned her down and Scott slammed onto the ground harshly.

 

This is it. She’s dead and Stiles will find her mangled body later when he looks for her- he always looks out of her- and she will be dead.

 

Scott herself cry as she thought about the people she was going to leave behind.

 

The monster bit into her shoulder.

 

She screamed.

 

 

—————————

 

The next day Scott showed up to school wrapped in bandages but no had wounds and hearing conversations from the other side of the hallway during lunch.

 

“I’m a what now?”

 

Stiles massaged his forehead as he looked up from his computer. The page had pictures of wolves and the full moon, titled ‘Werewolves for beginners’.

 

“Werewolf, Scott, you’re an honest to god werewolf.”

 

She shook her head, tears threatening to spill over. Stiles looked torn between asking her a million questions and hugging her. She looked at her hands and thought about all the crazy things happening to her, things that shouldn’t be possible.

 

“It’s not true,” she whispered, “werwolves don’t exist.”

 

But in her heart she knew they did, and that she was well and truely stuffed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear there is NO relationship other then brother/sister between Stiles and Scott, and there will be no romance with Allison. Sorry if its disappointing, but I just really wanted more protective family fluff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this update!

It was first period on the first day back at school. Everyone towered over Scott, hence the reason why she didn’t see the girl before it was too late and bumped into her.

As she was shorter than the girl, a pretty brunette with an unfamiliar face, Scott sprawled onto the floor. The girl cringed, and immediately reached out a hand to pull Scott up. 

“Are you ok?”

Scott took the offered hand, “Yeah, I’m ok.”

“Thats good,” the girl breathed in relief, “I wouldn’t want to hurt someone on my first day here, what a disaster. I’m Allison by the way- I’m in year 11.”

“Allison? Nice name. I’m Scott.”

The girl, now Allison, blinked in surprise. She didn’t comment. Scott turned to leave to go to her first class but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“You wouldn’t have a spare pen, would you?”

—————————

It was lunchtime, Scott and Stiles sat alone together as usual and shared food. 

“How was first class?”

Stiles grimaced, “Horrible, our chemistry teacher is a dick. And you know who else is a dick?”

“Jackson.”

They both groaned, “Bloody Jackson.”

Ever since Stiles joined the lacrosse team Jackson made it his mission to be the biggest a-hole in town- and it only got worse when the coach sometimes allowed Scott to play with them during practice. She sucked of course, you cant expect much from a midget asthmatic. But apparently her puppy eyes were ‘forged in hell’- Stiles found the irony hilarious. 

They continued to pick at their sandwiches- not really interested in the tuna salad flavour of the day. 

“Hey Scott, can I sit with you?”  
It was Allison, shyly tucking a strand of of loose hair behind her ears. Stiles, meanwhile, had yet to pick off his jaw from the floor. 

“Huh?” He flailed dumbly, “You want to sit with us, the weirdos? You know thats like social suicide right? I meany you have Lydia, the smartest and most beautiful girl in school, interested wth you.”

Allison shuffled awkwardly, fiddling with her hands. Scott elbowed Stiles from across the table. 

“What he means is that we would be honoured to have you sat with us weirdos is you want to- Stiles this is Allison, she’s new and she’s my friend, and Allison this dork is Stiles.”

Allison smiled, relieved. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Stiles.”

 

It was still Scott and Stiles, but now they had another person who could care less about age and popularity.  
—————————

Sometimes it was overwhelming, being a werewolf. She could hear peoples heartbeats from across the school, smell what they had for breakfast at home-time and see every bit of detail on peoples skin. 

Her metabolism was off the charts. Her mum thinks she’s going to hit a growth spurt and is forced to replace the morsels of meat she sometimes buys with copious amounts of rice just to keep Scott full. 

There are some highlights. She had a bit of muscle tone- throwing a lacrosse ball has never been easier. That and enhanced reflexes, a freedom from asthma and a strong immune system. 

It wasn’t all bad.

The hunters didn’t think so. 

————————

When Scott had first met Derek he looked at her with some unrecognisable expression. 

Was it anger, or was it sadness?

“The bite is a gift Scott,” he had said, “learn to accept it.”

It didn’t feel like a gift when she woke up in her bedroom covered in dirt with absolutely no idea what happened at night. It defiantly wasn’t a gift when she met Derek in the woods a day after and nearly got shot in the shoulder with a crossbow. Luckily the hunters didn’t see her clearly- she ran straight to Stiles house.

She sat on his bed with his arms wrapped around her while she sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Stiles, I'm scared.”

He grabbed her tightly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“So am I Scottie, so am I.”

————————————

They had determined that it must have been Derek who bit Scott. They found the other half of the body at the burnt wrench of a house, still terrifying to a twelve year old girl (and a sixteen and a half year old boy), and called Stiles dad. 

By the time they got there, the body was gone and Derek watched unimpressed from the shadows. 

Wolfsbane, they found out, was poisonous to Scott. They found that out the hard way when Scott nearly wolfed out while they rode their bikes home- it was in Stiles backpack and boy dd it give her a headache and a half. 

They threw it deep into the woods and decided under no circumstances would they ever go near the stuff again. Scott noticed a page of ‘Things poisonous to werewolves’ open on Stiles laptop later on. 

Sheriff Stilinski would very much like to know why all his silverware is now stainless steel. 

—————————————

“So it wasn’t you who bit me?”

Derek looked into her eyes, his were deep and full of regrets. He shook his head, making Scotts heart drop to the pit of her stomach. 

Stiles held her hand tightly.

“Then who did?” He asked, full of desperate anger. They came for answers after the school bus driver was found ripped to shreds that morning, and Scotts little hands coated in blood. 

“It was the alpha.”

It sounded ominous.

“And who’s the alpha?” Stiles demanded, ready to protect his sister at all costs. 

Derek shrugged, looking just as hopeless as they did. 

“I don't know.”

————————————

Bowling with Allison seemed like a great idea. Right up until Lydia decided to hijack their fun and use it as a means to have a date with Jackson. 

He was an arse, acting as if Scott being younger made her inferior. He was acting arrogant but missing the pins- he certainly wasn’t pleased when Lydia scored a strike on her own. 

Allison did her best, thanks to her gentle coaching Scott did too. She promised they could hang out later- Scott was looking forwards to it. 

They agreed next time they had fun they wouldn’t have a couple third wheeling with them, they might have one of those ‘girls nights’ Scott never had the chance to have. 

Scott was tempted to tell her about her lycanthropy. She thought about the hunters, and the danger Allison could get into. 

She didn’t.

———————————

That night at dinner, rice and beans, she could feel the pull of the moon.

And the alpha. 

She needed help. Fast.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time it was the second day of school the shock of being a werewolf wore off and Scott wasback to feeling like ‘the short girl’ who gets drowned by a flood of impossibly tall people when she tries to get to class. Or in other words invisible.

 

Stiles, being four years older, had his own schedule and they hardly ever crossed paths during the day outside of recess and lunch. No Stiles meant no protector either, so it was only mostly her fault when she smacked into girl while going around a corner. They both went sprawling, papers and book bags flying in all directions.

 

Scott groaned, it was the second day of school and she already made a fool of herself. Did she really want to get up and face who ever she knocked into? Probably Taylor- she hates Scott more then mustard ice cream and would be one hundred percent ready to make year seven living hell.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

The girl Scott bumped into was kneeling over her, locks of brown hair falling into her face. The girl offered her a hand.

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t mean to bump into you, I just didn’t see you..” The girl trailed off, and blushed when she released she just said.

 

“I mean you’re not that short but you’re still tiny- Um, I was day dreaming?”

 

Once agin Scott sighed. Curse her height, people always bump into her.

 

“Yeah, I’m OK. Let’s just say we’re both off in space.”

 

The grabbed their spilt books and shoved them into their bags. The girl offered out her hand.

 

“My names Alison. I’m in year eleven and I just moved here from California, sorry aginnfor knocking you down.”

 

She looks nice, Scott supposed. So she shook her hand and used the tiniest ounce of strength she could. She practice her grip for hours on tin cans- there are no survivors, except for the chickpeas.

 

“Allison? Nice name. I’m Scott.”

 

The bell sounded painfully. Another downfall of lycanthropy was that every thing was so _loud,_ even the heart beat of Allison. She turned to go to class now that all her books were back safely in her bag, but was stoped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

Allison smiled sheepishly.

 

“You wouldn’t have a spare pen, would you?”

 

—————————

 

Lunchtime meant sitting alone with Stiles at a table left for the freaks. They shared their miserable looking food, todays special; slimy macaroni with minted peas.

 

There was a hair in it but damn was she hungry.

 

“How was first class?”

 

Stiles grimaced, “Horrible, our chemistry teacher is a dick. And you know who else is a dick?”

 

“Jackson.”

 

They both groaned, “Freaking Jackson.”

 

Ever since Stiles joined the ‘proper’ lacrosse team Jackson made it his mission to be the biggest jerk in town- and it only got worse when the coach sometimes allows Scott to play with them during practice. She sucked of course, you cant expect much from a midget asthmatic. But apparently her puppy eyes were ‘forged in hell’ and could win over the grizzly coach with so much as a pleading look.

 

“How’s the werewolf stuff going?”

 

Scott looked left and right to make sure no one would be listing in, luckily no one was. Stiles was many things but subtle was not one of them.

 

“Loud.”

 

Stiles looked at her sympathetically.

 

“At least your asthmas gone.”

 

True- but no she turns into a wolf every month. Kind of like a demonic period when you think about it.

 

They sat in comfortable silence, too absorb in their own thoughts to talk. Now that she was a werewolf her social life has officially died and her probability has dropped from low to ‘good luck at that buddy’.

 

Of course fate loves to prove her wrong.

 

 

 

“Hey Scott, can I sit with you?”

 

It was Allison, shyly tucking a strand of of loose hair behind her ears. Stiles, meanwhile, had yet to pick off his jaw from the floor.

 

“Why?” He questioned, looking at her like she was crazy. She probably was if she wanted to sit with them actually, they weren’t the most normal looking people out there. Well, person plus one.

 

“You want to sit with us, the weirdos- the freaks? You know thats like social suicide, right? I meany you have Lydia, the smartest and most beautiful girl in school, interested in you.”

 

Allison shuffled awkwardly and fiddled with her hands, not really knowing how to respond. Scott kicked Stile shins from under the table causing him to hiss in pain. He glared at her, she smiled innocently.

He needs to fix his verbal filter, which he never really had in the first place. 

 

“What he means is that we would be honoured to have you sat with us weirdos is you want to,” said Scott.

“Stiles, this is the new girl Allison. Allison, this dork is my best friend Stiles.”

 

Allison smiled, relieved. She sat down at the table and held out a hand.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Stiles.”

 

 

 

 

It was still Scott and Stiles, but now they had another person who could care less about those little things.

 

—————————

 

Sometimes it was overwhelming, being a werewolf. She could hear peoples heartbeats from across the school, smell what they had for breakfast at home-time and see every bit of detail on peoples skin if she focused. 

 

Her metabolism was off the charts. Her mum thinks she’s going to hit a growth spurt and is forced to replace the morsels of meat she buys with huge amounts of rice just to keep Scott full.

 

There are some highlights. She had a bit of muscle tone- throwing a lacrosse ball has never been easier. That and enhanced reflexes, a freedom from asthma and a strong immune system.

 

It wasn’t all bad.

 

The hunters didn’t think so.

 

————————

 

When Scott had first met Derek he looked at her with some unrecognisable expression. The forest was louder then it had been that night, it was comforting. In one hand was her lost inhaler, the other was Stiles clammy hand.

 

Was it anger, or was it sadness?

 

“The bite is a gift Scott,” he had said, “learn to accept it.”

 

It didn’t feel like a gift when she woke up in her bedroom covered in dirt with absolutely no idea what happened at night. It defiantly wasn’t a gift when she met Derek in the woods a day after and nearly got shot in the shoulder with a crossbow. Luckily the hunters didn’t see her clearly- she ran straight to Stiles house.

 

She sat on his bed with his arms wrapped around her while she sobbed into his shoulder.

 

“Stiles, I'm scared.”

 

He grabbed her tightly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Stiles gently prodded the bloody area on her shoulder and shuddered.

 

“So am I Scottie, so am I.”

 

————————————

 

They had determined that it must have been Derek who bit Scott. Who else could it have been, the other werewolf called Jeff? Not likely.

So who they went to the ruined house they found a body- the body actually. They called Stiles dad but the time the police got there the body was gone and Derek was watching unimpressed from the shadows.

 

The wolfsbane was not a fun experience. While Stiles was driving the car had smelt horrible and Scott water to maul on someone real, _really_ badly. It was then when it dawned on her how dangerous she is. With razor sharp claws and vicious fangs she nearly killed her best friend, the only thing stopping her was dizziness from the wolfsbane.

 

They threw it deep into the woods and decided under no circumstances would they ever go near the stuff again. Scott noticed a page of ‘How to hunt werewolves’ open on Stiles laptop later on.

 

Sheriff Stilinski would very much like to know where all his silverware went. 

 

—————————————

 

“So it wasn’t you who bit me?”

 

Derek looked into her eyes, his were deep and full of regrets. He shook his head, making Scotts heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

 

Stiles held her hand tightly.

 

“Then who did?” He asked, full of desperate anger. The bus driver was murdered and Scotts hands were coated in blood, neither of which she had any memory of.

 

“It was the alpha.”

 

It sounded ominous.

 

“Then who’s the alpha?” Stiles demanded, pale, shaking but full of fire and determination. He tucked Scott behind him despite her being stronger than him. Old habits die hard, and he had protected her for many, many years.

 

Derek shrugged, looking just as hopeless as they did.

 

“I don't know.”

 

————————————

 

Scott stared at the floor in dismay. The night she and Allison had planned for like six entire hours was crashing and burning.

Since Scott never really had a female friend before Allison offered to take her out bowling. It was free and most importantly exciting, so of course she said yes. Lydia caught onto their plans in the school hallway and jumped in before either of them could say no, dragging Jackson along with her.

Which leads up to now. Jackson had drove them to the bowling ally from the school in his Porsche claiming he ‘was the best at bowling’, smirking arrogantly and looking oh so punchable. Scott recons he’s still salty about the time coach said she was a better lacrosse player than hum two years ago.

 

Lydia pursed her lips as Jackson kept trying to correct her position. He wasn’t doing terribly, but he wasn’t amazing at the game either. Lydia bowled the ball and scored a strike.

 

“I can bowl on my own, thank you,” she said sweetly, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

 

Lydia was so salty that Scott most felt sorry for Jackson. Emphasis on the almost.

 

Despite the tension between Jackson and Lydia, and the over all awkwardness, the night was ok. It was the little things that mattered. 

 

Like when Allison hugged her goodnight and told her she played well, and that her shirt goes with her eyes.

 

Scott wanted so badly to tell Allison about her secret. Maybe she could help, offer some perspective on the whole claws and teeth thing.

 

She didn’t, and if she cries about it on her pillow later no one has to know.

———————————

 

That night at dinner, rice and beans, she could feel the pull of the moon.

 

It was like primal instincts to hunt and protect her territory were rearing their heads and fighting to take control. Her body vibrated with an energy to just _run_ , and she just felt so _angry_.

 

Part of her wanted to run and be with the alpha- but not as a human.

 

She needed help. Fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> This story is STILL being edited. I know, I am soooo sorry.

The first lacrosse practice of the season went splendidly, depending on who you asked. If you asked Scott and Stiles it was a revolution. Scotts never missed the ball, threw harder than the half boys and became the subject of the coaches bafflement. Coach watched from the sidelines, rubbing his chin in confusion.

 

“McCall, since when could you actually throw a ball?”

 

Scott paused in front of coach and did her best to appear innocent. She’s not a super powered werewolf- did someone say wolf?

She must admit, she has over done it a little. She went from an asthmatic who could hardly run round the oval once to a lacrosse sensation. She dug through her brain in search of an excuse to how she magically became good at a game she sucked at, but there wasn’t many things she could say that didn’t sound crazy. She gestured towards the game with her lacrosse stick and shrugged. 

 

“I’ve been practicing with Stiles, you know?”

 

The coach looked at Stiles as he was hit in the face with a ball dubiously. He narrowed his eyes at Scott, looking way to close for comfort, and she could almost ear him screaming out ‘ _Oh my god you’re a werewolf!’_.

 

Maybe she should have toned the whole ‘I’m suddenly amazing’ thing down, people are starting to notice her. Once they start to notice her they start realise she’s not normal and she’ll have a silver bullet lodged in her skull in no time.

 

Oh God Derek was right. Not that she would ever tell him that, the stick’s already shoved up high enough.

 

Coach shrugged and shooed her back towards the game.

 

“I don’t get how practicing with _him_ ,” he pointed at a horribly failing Stiles, “ would make you improve but I wont question it.”

 

Scott sighed in relief. She really thought she was a goner for a moment.

 

The practice game continued smoothly. Scott tried her best to tone her abilities down- throw it softer and run slower- but her instincts and reflexes were too fast and instinctual for anything to change much. Surprisingly the boys were okay with her actually playing, although they did tend to not tackle her or throw the ball ultra hard at her, but she gets it, she looks like a defenceless smurf. She wasn’t dumb though. Whispers of ‘steroids’ and ‘drugs’ floated around the oval and the people watching from the bleachers.

 

Scott snorted. Steroids- she wished. Does a supernatural condition counted as a performance enhancing substance? She would have to discuss it with Stiles later.

 

Half an hour later practice was over and the boys stampeded to the boys locker room, leaving just herself on the field.

Or so she thought.

 

A firm hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to come face to face with Jackson. His forehead was beaded with sweat from exertion and his eyes were sharp, making her feel strangely vulnerable despite having the ability to easily deck him in the face.

 

He dropped down to her eye level and hissed his accusations.

 

“No one gets that good, especially not some five foot shrimp. Was it drugs? Steroids?”

With each question her shoved her, uncaring that she was younger and smaller than him.

She shook her head. She wished it were that simple, she really did, but telling Jackson of all people about Lycanthropy was asking for trouble.

 

“No, it wasn’t drugs or steroids,” she said quietly, “and I would appreciate it if you could let me go, thank you.”

 

He scoffed, but he dropped his hand. Scott rubbed the area where his hand was and wondered if that would have been enough to bruise her a few weeks ago.

 

Jackson sneered and slunk off towards the lockers.

 

“Of course you’re not,” he said sarcastically, “I’m onto you, McCall, and I will find out how _you_ of all people got this good.”

 

—————————————

 

Stiles was leaning against a wall, pale and sweating. He never did like the sight of wounds or any remotely medical and Scott wasn’t a huge fan either. But they didn’t have a choice, its either deal with it or let Derek die.

 

Derek was stretched out on the vet table and clutched his arm as black veins creeped along it. He smelt sharp and bitter, a smell Scott has now associated with pain.

 

It was lucky that when he crawled through Stile’s bedroom window Scott was in the room, she had access to the vets through her workers key and there was a boat load of medical supplies they could use. But every gauze, cream and medicine she offered Derek turned her down, saying they wouldn’t do anything fo him.

 

He was worsening by the minute.And if they didn’t find out how to help him soon he would die.

 

“What’s doing this to you?” She asked him, gesturing towards the vicious looking veins. The veins pulsed and spread a little bit further up his arm, almost reaching his neck. Worry settled in the pit of Scott’s stomach. What if he died? Her and Stiles had no idea about any of the werewolf stuff, without his she’s as good as dead.

That and he would be dead. He’s an arsehole, but he grows on you. Sort of like mould.

 

“Wolfsbane bullet,” Derek gritted out, “I was shot by a hunter.”

 

A hunter. Brilliant. 

 

Scott bit her lip anxiously, “Will you be okay?”

 

When Derek looked at her it wasn’t desperate or angry. He looked at her almost wistfully, like helonged for something. A memory maybe, or a feeling.

 

“Depends,” he finally answered, still looking at her weirdly, “I will if you can get me the bullet.”

 

“Where do we get the bullet from. Just knock at random doors and say ‘Oh hey random person, did you happen to shoot werewolves tonight? Because if you did we really need those bullets to save said werwolf,’” Stiles piped in, “because thats not going to work.”

 

Derek shot Stiles a venomous look.

 

“No, you idiot. The hunters are from a family called the ‘Argents’, they shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

 

Stiles and Scott shared a look. This… this she did not see coming. 

 

“What?” Derek spat out, “You want to let me die?”

 

Scott hesitated. She should tell him the truth, that her new friend is called Allison Argent and is apparently part of a hunter family. A hunter family that attempted to kill Derek. She felt conflicted: Allison didn’t feel like a blood thirsty, cold blooded hunter that shoots people with crossbows. She thought of Allisons smile, her kindness and her gentle spirit and internally shook her head.

 

Allison not like that, Scotts sure of it.

 

But maybe her family are.

 

Her determination to save Dereks life strengthened. She could do this, she do something right.

 

“Give me an hour. Stiles, stay with Derek and make sure he doesn’t die. Derek, don’t die,” she ordered to the amusement of the other two, and ran out the door.

 

One wolfsbane bullet coming up.

 

—————————

 

Scott wasn’t even out of breath after running across the town to Allison’s house. The house was beautiful, she had to admit. Rustic, red stones paired with white pillars and a large, semi-circular driveway. It stood tall at two stories high and massive compared to the brick box Scott and her mum shares.

 

Scott hesitates at the driveway. She was about to enter a house full of people that would kill her if they even thought she was a werewolf, and had no guarantee that they would let her in anyways. She could turn back she supposed. It would be so easy, just turn around and run. Stay alive.

 

But her mum raised a woman, not a coward.

 

Scott breathed in deeply and steeled her nerves. Derek might not have the friendliest person of the year award, but Scott’s not oblivious to how hard he has worked to keep her out of the hunters attention, including putting his own life at risk.

 

She rung the doorbell, expecting Allison to open the door. She didn’t. Instead it was the grim face of Chris Argent, Allison’s father.

 

He smelled faintly of wolfsbane and had a strong odour of gun powder. Despite his smell he looked perfectly normal. A bit taller than average, dressed in jeans and wearing the confused look that any other person would have if they answered the door to some strange sea urchin.

 

She wanted to hate him badly for what he did to Derek, but when he smiled warmly at her she knew that he was just a man. A highly dangerous man, but a kind man.

 

He opened the door a bit wider so the smell of baked potatoes and roast beef wafted out of the room and into her nose. Her stomach rumbled in hunger.

 

“Hello, who might you be?” He asked, bending down a little so he could see her face in the darkness.

 

Scott smiled nervously. She probably should have thought of a plan instead of barreling headfirst into a situation.

 

Eh, she’ll be right.

 

“Oh, um, does Allison live here?”

 

Argent nodded, tilting his head questioningly. Scott fumbled for an excuse, desperately trying to act natural. She hoped she didn’t look drugged.

 

“Allison said I should come over if my power goes out and my mum’s not home?”

 

It was a solid excuse. It had some truth to it, Allison really did offer it once she learned that sometimes her mum is sometimes late at paying the power pills and they get cut off until she gets the money.

 

“My name is Scott by the way, Allison might have mentioned me.”

 

Mr Argent blinked in surprise, “You’re Scott?”

 

He looked her up and down and gestured for her to come inside.

 

“I’ll show you to Allison’s room,” he said kindly, “It’s right up stairs.”

 

He lead her to the stairs, but before he could show her a brown haired teenager barred down the stairs with speed that would rival Scott’s. It was Allison, looking wide awake and messy with her hair pulled up in a wild looking bun.

 

“So I guess your power is out?” Allison asked, slowing down once she was directly in front of Scott. Allison smiled warmly at her causing guilt to bubble up inside of Scott. She hated lying to Allison, it felt dirty.

 

“Yeah, I was hoping I could hang out here until mum got home from one of her night jobs.”

 

Allison nodded in sympathy and tugged her into the house. It was warm, a pleasant contrast to the sharp air outside.

 

“Can Scott stay for dinner mum and dad?”

 

Argent hesitated and looked questioningly at a harsh looking woman who could only be Allisons mother. Mrs Argent looked terrifying, she looked like a hardened hunter. They both nodded, one of them more suspiciously than the other.

 

Success.

 

“Have a seat in the dining room Scott, I think you’ll enjoy a warm meal,” Argent agreed, straitening his well loved leather jacket, “And you can meet my sister Kate, I have a feeling you may like her.”

 

—————————

 

Kate Argent was certainly something. Energetic, stunning and reeking of danger. She had ruffled Scotts short curls, and gave her an extra scoop of ice cream for desert. Victoria Argent on the other hand sniffed at her baggy plaid shirt and dirt stained jeans, probably comparing Scott to her own well dressed attire.

 

Dinner wasn’t bad, it was a little awkward though. The Argent’s asked a lot of questions, like who her mother was and what she did for fun. Telling them anything felt like she was giving them tiny keys to unlocking her secret.

 

It was all worth it to save Derek, even the questions. Besides, Allison was covering any answers with holes in them. She really seemed to trust her despite only knowing her for a short time.

 

Friendship was flipping awesome.

 

To get the bullet she came up with an extraordinarily dumb plan. Take a bathroom break and take a suspiciously long time whilst searching peoples rooms for a drawer or case full of bullets.

 

Sometimes she wants to punch herself for how dumb she can be.

 

When she was caught out right before she made it to freedom Allison saved her. She held up a square of cotton, and said that she only had tampons in the bathroom and Scott felt more comfortable with pads.

 

Apparently Kate Argent liked to use pads. Horribly convenient and awkward but it worked. Scott had nearly melted into the floor with embarrassment, but the looks the Argents faces was well worth it. Victoria looked like she swallowed a lemon.

 

She didn’t even have her period yet, but whatever.

 

————————

 

Scott burst through the vet door with a bullet in her hand a froze when she saw Stile holding a freaking axe at Derek’s arm.

 

“What on earth are you doing?!” She screeched, “Where you going to cut his _arm_ off?”

 

Stiles jumped away from Derek and put his hands over his pale face.

 

“Thank God that you’re here,” he breathed shakily, practically throwing the axe away, “There is the sour wolf. Treat him or something.”

 

She watched Stiles back away to the walls and sag against it. Whatever happened in the time she was gone it clearly put Stiles on edge. Derek, meanwhile, was looking feverish and weak.

 

He looked at her hopefully.

 

“Do you have the bullet?”

 

She nodded, “What do I have to do?”

 

Derek struggled to sit up straight, he beckoned her closer.

 

“There should be wolfsbane inside the bullet. Get it out, give it to me and hand me a lighter,” he said breathlessly, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. He looked bad, really bad, and Scott was worried they wouldn’t be able to save him. Can the wolfsbane even do that much at this point?

 

She cracked the bullet open anyways and watched as the dark powder spilled onto her palm. It smelled sour, like poison, and her instinct were telling her to _throw it as far away as possible you idiot_.

 

Instead she handed it to Derek, who waited impatiently for a lighter.

 

Scott looked at Stiles, who fumbled with his backpack.

 

“I think I might have a lighter I found in my bag, I don’t smoke by the way, I just thought it might come in handy one day- aw crap.”

 

Scott watched in horror as the lighter fell through the air before sliding through the holes in a drainpipe. For a moment it was silent.

 

“You idiot!” Derek roared, his eyes flashing an icy blue, “Of all the dumb things-!”

 

Derek cut himself off with a pained gasp. He shuddered, eyes wide and mouth wide open, before he fell down heavily to the floor unconscious. Stiles looked at her in horror, running his hand over his buzzed hair.

 

“Do you think you can grab it?”

 

She looked down the drain and saw the bullet, just further than her fingers could reach. She looked at Derek’s pale, unmoving form and flashed her eyes.

 

“I might be able to with my claws.”

 

Scott unsheathed her claws and stuck her fingers into the drain. For a terrifying moment she failed, she couldn’t reach the bullet.

 

So she tried harder.

 

Even though it hurt she pushed her fingers harder against the bars of the drain, she would heal anyways. Pain shot through her hand and she gritted her teeth.

 

Her claws brushed the bullet, and she pulled it out with vigour.

 

“What do we do now?” Stiles asked, poking Derek’s body with his foot, “We’re not exactly expert in ‘werewolf anatomy’.”

 

Where they supposed to light his arm on fire, or make him breathe in wolfsbane smoke? She ran her hand through her hair, this was why she needed Derek.

 

“You give the lighter to me.”

 

Stiles jumped as Derek rose from being nearly dead to wide awake, or awake as a poisoned wolf could be. He was painting with the effort, and held out his hand expectantly. Scott placed the lighter in his palm, careful not to drop it again.

 

“What do we do now?” She asked anxiously. She didn’t know if Derek could do whatever he needed to do on his own- he looked two seconds from kicking the bucket. Derek grinned toothily at her.

 

“This.”

 

Before Scott could react he shoved the wolfsbane in his bullet would, lit the lighter and held the flame to his wound. Derek wolfed out, roaring in pain as a strange yellow smoke evaporated from his arm. The black veins slowly receded and the blue faded from his eyes.

 

“Thank you,” he said to both of them, “If it weren’t for you two I would be dead.”

 

Derek looked… vulnerable. A big difference from his usual macho self.

 

“It’s no problem, you’d do the same for me. Right?”

 

Derek stared at her for what felt like ages.

 

“Yeah,” he said finally, “I would.”

 

———————————————

 

“Scott?”

 

She looked up from her bowl of caramel popcorn and the Transformers movie, “Yeah Stiles?”

 

Stiles fiddled with his hands, looking at gruesome drawings of werewolves being impaled in the heart by hunters on his laptop. He looked conflicted, deciding if he should go on or not and reveal whatever deep thought was in his head.

 

“I cant loose you, ok?”

 

 _Not after I lost my mum_ went unsaid. She understood.

 

“I gotcha.”

“I mean it Scott. You’re my sister and this werewolf stuff is crazy.”

 

Scott snorted. Images of a demon wolf and the nauseating smell of wolfsbane played across her mind.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

———————————

 

The next night Scott decided to do something about the monster running around and murdering people. Somehow she had to stop it, but it needed to be somewhere away from innocents.

At the time the high school felt like a great idea. At night there should be no other people and there were plenty of places to hide.

 

They forgot a critical detail.

 

She was Scott McCall and something was bound to go wrong eventually.

 

Derek had agreed to follow doctor Deaton with them as he seemed like a likely suspect and waited patiently outside the school. He assumed they were hiding from Deaton incase he was the alpha, but they had a plan. One time Derek told her ‘You have to howl to attract the alpha, you're part of his pack,’ and thats exactly what Scott and Stiles planed to do. If they could attract the alpha to the school, they might be able to catch and kill it- or get Derek too.

 

He had explained to her that a pack was a bit like a family. You had each others backs, you looked out for each other. Stiles was more of her pack then that _thing_ would ever be.

 

Her first howl sounded more like a dying cat. She could almost see Derek rolling his eyes through the wall- Stiles snickers were met with a light punch to the shoulder.

 

Her actual howl was low and caused the speakers to shudder. She knew her eyes flashed gold because her her claws scraped the handle of the microphone and sharp teeth rested against her bottom lip.

 

It was louder than expected. Stiles had his ears covered and she’s sure the whole town must have heard it. For a second she thought it didn’t work, and to be honest she was ok with that. Nothing wrong with staying alive.

 

Seconds later a howl answered hers and her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach.

 

It was coming.

 

—————————

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Derek growled at her, “You’re going to get us all killed!”

 

Derek leaned against his Camaro anxiously. He looked left and right, sniffing suspiciously at the air. The air smelled like teenagers and motor oil, no sign of the monster as far as Scott could see.

 

Derek froze.

 

“Scott, Stiles- get inside.”

 

His voice was urgent and afraid, an emotion that Scott hadn’t seen on Derek even when he was on his deathbed. He glared at them.

 

“ _Now_.”

 

A low growl rippled across the carpark. Red eyes gleamed from the shadows and her instincts screamed at her to run to the alpha and be its beta, follow the lead of the monster. Besides her Stiles pulled at her arm urgently, reminding her that she should probably run.

 

The monster charged with a vicious roar. It rattled inside if her ribs where her heart was pumping and her lungs where burning. Scott and Stiles crashed through the door. Stiles, pale and shaking, went to lock the door with his bolt cutters. She grabbed his arm, stopping him from locking the door.

 

“Derek’s not inside yet!”

 

He was out there alone with the monster and they can’t leave him. Derek was strong and fast, but against the monster… Scott shuddered.

 

“He’s a werewolf, and I am a human and you’re like, twelve. I’m sure he can handle himself- shit!”

 

Through the window Scott saw the monster charge at a wolfed out Derek, and for a hearts toping moment Scott thought he was going to die. For a moment they watched as Derek tried his best to fight the monster, clawing and grappling at the enormous wolf, before the monster got the upper hand. It landed a hit, sending Derek flying into a wall with a hole in his abdomen.

 

Scott quietly screamed, the only thing holding her back from running out there to help him was the pungent scent of Stiles fear. Blood trickled out of Derek’s mouth and Scott knew that if he where human he would be dead. She desperately hoped he would survive. They got him into his mess. If he was dead because of her… she could only hope.

 

She was frozen next to Stiles, breathing fast and heavy. The monster turned its gaze onto them and Scott _knew_ they where now in the shit.

 

“We gotta run, now!”

 

They ran through the dark hallway and practically flew into the boys locker room and slammed the door behind them. They panted, looking at each other in terror.

 

“Do you think it will find us here?”

 

Scott nearly had a heart attack when somebody appeared out of literally no where and clutched Stiles arm. The janitor stared at them with a sour face and shoved Stiles towards the door.

 

“Dunno, but _I_ did!”

 

“You got to get out of here!” Stiles tried to warned him, “There is a monster, and if you don’t move now-“

 

The janitor slammed the door in their faces. Stiles shook his head and banged on the door. If they left him there he was going to die.

 

“Listine to me!” He shouted, “You’ll die!”

 

The janitor turned to face them again with an annoyed expression on his face.

 

“Listen kids, I don’t know what you're blabbering about, but I really don’t care. Get out of here before I call the cops on you two taking crack.”

 

Scott felt her heart stop when she saw red eyes burning furiously behind the janitor. Horror stole her voice and she backed into the wall. Stiles slammed his fist against the door.

 

“Run!” Stiles screamed, “Behind you!”

 

The monster growled low and deep and the janitor froze. Blood sprayed against the window and the _screams_ \- they sounded as haunting as the sound of raw flesh being torn to shreds and flesh slipping against the floor.

 

Stiles grabbed her arm and practically pulled her away. She could still hear the screaming echoing in her head and she knew the monster was coming for them next. They had to hide.

 

They raced up flights of stairs and dashed towards the closest exit.

 

It was locked- she couldn’t open it, even with her strength. Scott’s chest felt tight. She was trapped in school with Stiles and was most likely about to die. Stiles sweaty hands gripped her own, brushing against the bracelet he got her years ago for her birthday. He was scared, and she’d be lying if she didn’t say she was freaking terrified too.

 

They pressed themselves against a wall staying as still as possible. The monster was still around, she could smell him. If they could find an exit they might be able to survive. But if the monster blocked one exit it would surely be smart enough to block the others, or kill them before they got out.

 

“What do we do?” Scott whispered to Stiles, “Any ideas?”

 

Stiles ran an anxious hand over his forehead.

 

“Not particularly.”

 

“We have to do something, we can’t stay here- did you hear that?”

 

Scott frowned as a familiar ringtone echoed throughout the halls. It sounded like she heard it before, not just once but every week. It sounded like… Scott felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

 

“What? Is the monster coming?”

 

Scott shook her head in panic. She wished it was the monster, that way Allison wouldn’t be in a life or death situation.

 

“No- but I can hear Allison’s ringtone.”

 

Stiles cursed under his breath, honestly Scott could do the same right now. If Allison was in the school than she could be torn apart by the monster and end up like the janitor- Dead. One thing was for sure- Allison was not going to die tonight, not if Scott could help it.

 

They took off running again, taking care to stay in the shadows and out of view from the windows. From what Scott could tell Allison was near the entrance of the school, not far from where the janitor died.

 

They found Allison wondering the halls with her flashlight on, completely oblivious to the monster prowling around the school. Scott practically flew to her and instinctively smelled her to check for signs of blood or injury. She smelled like lavender and detergent, thankfully not mauled in any way.

 

“Allison, what are you doing here?” Scott asked in a hushed whisper. They should stay quiet so the monster wont find them. She winced when Allison practically shouted at her- there goes that idea.

 

Allison threw her hands in the air and shoved a phone in her face, “You texted me!”

 

The phone said ‘Meet me at the school - Scott’. But that can’t have been her seeing as to text someone you must first have a phone. And last time she checked she did not have a phone. The joys of being broke, you know?

 

“I couldn’t have texted you,” Scott said slowly, brows knitting together in confusion, “I don’t have a phone.”

 

Allison’s face softened in sympathy. She was always sympathetic about Scott’s money situation but now was honestly not the time. Stiles narrowed his eyes, Scott could almost see the cogs turning inside his head.

 

“Okay, that’s weird,” Stiles admitted, “but we have bigger problems to tackle. Like, the monster trying to kill us.”

 

Scott winced- it wasn’t the most smooth way he could have phrased it, but then again Stiles was never subtle. Allison looked at Stiles weirdly but she let it slide. She was used to Stiles rambling by now, once you listen to police reports and murders a hundred times you sorta roll with it.

 

Speaking of the monster Scott could smell its heavy scent and feel her wolf stirring inside of her. They cant stay in the hallway, it’s too exposed.

 

“We have to move.”

 

“What about Jackson and Lydia?” Allison asked, “They came in with me.”

 

Scott and Stiles looked at each other in panic. Not good; very, _very_ not good. They had to find them and find them fast before they become a snack.

 

“Their here?!”

 

Allison nodded in confusion, not really getting why they were so stressed.

 

“They dropped me off when I got the text, Jackson offered to drive me here from my house.”

 

Conveniently Jackson and Lydia bolted around the corner, screaming at them to run. Not so conveniently was the monster, its looming figure charging right at them.

 

Shit.

 

The five of them took off, their only advantage was being faster and lighter, only just managing to escape the blood covered muzzle of the monster. Every instinct Scott had told her to either join the alpha or transform and fight. It was only the panicked heartbeats of her friends that kept her running.

 

They got inside of the chemistry room and slammed the door shut. For a moment the room was silent, filled with ragged breathing and terrified faces.

 

“What the _hell_ was that?!”

 

… And there it is. Jackson looked absolutely terrified and furious, for once Scott can’t blame him for being angry. Lydia and Allison weren’t looking much better either but at least they weren’t aggressive.

 

“There is a monster prowling around the school, okay? And if we want to get out of here alive we are going to have to work together,” Stiles stressed, “And don’t call the police, they can’t help with this. Trust me.”

 

Lydia looked at him in disbelief.

 

“I don’t know if you realised this Stiles, but there is a monster running around the school trying to kill us. Why shouldn’t we call the police?”

 

Allison and Jackson agreed vehemently. It made sense to call the police, but if they came they would die. Ripped apart, like the janitor. Scott had a feeling that guns wouldn’t do anything except anger it.

 

Lydia dialled her phone and paced.

“Hello, I’m at Beacon Hills High School and I would like to report a wild animal attack-no I’m not joking- hello?”

 

Lydia looked down at her phone is dismay.

 

“They hung up on me!”

 

“Did they say why?” Asked Allison, “The police don’t just blow people off.”

 

“She said they got a tip warning them that there were going to be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they were going to trace it and have me arrested.”

 

It can’t have been a coincidence. Something knew she would be here tonight. Something worryingly smart.

 

“Just trust us, okay?” Stiles pleaded, “It’s your only chance of getting out of here alive.”

 

Jackson scowled, “Trust you? Why should we trust _you_ of all people, Stilinski?”

 

Stiles sighed and pressed his lips together anxiously. Trust Jackson to be a douche, like normal.

 

“Because you have no other choice.”

 

The chemistry lab descended into an uncomfortable silence. Lydia slowly put her phone into her purse, ignoring the angry protests of Jackson with a hand.

 

“Ok, no police,” she agreed, “So tell me the plan.”

 

Stiles jumped in front of the blackboard and began pacing. Scott could see his brain working one hundred miles an hour; thinking is something that Stiles does best.

 

“The monster has blocked off all the entrances, either by locking or barricading them. If we get the keys we can open the doors to the fire escapes.”

 

Jackson glares at Stiles, “And why haven’t we done that yet?”

 

“Because the keys are around the neck of the janitor, who Scott and I saw get ripped apart by the monst- wild animal.”

 

Jackson backed away from the door, pulling Lydia away with him.

 

“I’m not going out there! And neither is Lydia, its your fault we’re in this damn mess in the first place so you can go get them!”

 

Scott looked at her best friend in determination. As genius as he is he wouldn’t last, and she would be a horrible friend to let him go out there.

 

“Stiles isn’t going out there. I am.”

 

The whole room turned on her in similar expressions of disbelief. She would have laughed if there wasn’t a real chance of dying.

 

“What? Scott, no,” Allison protested, “You can’t go out there!”

 

“You’re what, ten? I don’t like you McCall but I’m not going to let some kid die,” Jackson added. He glared at her, daring her to challenge him.

 

“I’m faster than all of you. I’m smaller, lighter and that means I have a smaller chance of the animal finding me. Let me go, please.”

 

Scott’s a werewolf. She’s stronger, faster and heals quicker than anybody else in the room. Scott loves Stiles and Allison like they are family and them loving her was a problem at the moment. She smells the fear pouring off them and she knows they are afraid of her to go out there.

 

 

 

“I think Scott should go.”

 

All heads swivelled around to face Lydia, who stood strong and firm. Scott raised her eyebrows in surprise, she wasn’t expecting Lydia of all people to let her go out there alone. Judging by the shocked expressions on Stiles and Allisons faces they didn’t expect her to either.

 

“Lydia, you’re talking about Scott. Tiny, defenceless Scott. We cant let her out there in good conscience,” Allison argued, “It would kill her instantly!”

 

Scott sighed. People always have a hard time seeing past the height. Sure, she’s a shrimp, but not glass. Lydia flashed Scott a small smile and gestured to the chemicals.

 

“I never said she would be defenceless.”

 

Stiles crossed his arms, “Explain.”

 

“I can make a molotov cocktail. If she carries around a conical flask filled with certain chemicals then she would have a weapon, as when the solution is exposed to oxygen they combust.”

 

Scott nodded, it might actually work. If a werewolf would be afraid of one thing she can only guess it would be fire.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Scott prowled the halls, tracking the metallic scent of blood. The body had been moved from the locker room. It sounds suspicious as hell, like the monster knows she is coming. She can only hope it just tried to hide its kill.

 

Eventually she entered the gym. Scott shivered; at night the gym looked so much more sinister. The shadows stretched across the gymnasium and it was eerily quiet.

 

Except… _drip_.

 

The tiniest sound; just dripping. Scott crept against the walls, careful to make as little sound as possible. The sound was coming from behind the bleachers.

 

Scott looked around in confusion. Where was the sound coming from? This was where she heard the dripping, and where she smells something iron-ey.

 

 _Drip_.

 

Something wet landed on her nose. It was metallic, without even needing to touch it Scott knew that it was blood. She squeezed her eyes shut to brace herself. She’s seen horror movies, she knows how its going to look.

 

She smothered a scream with her hand, tears springing to her eyes.

 

The corpse hung above her. The janitors body was brutally ripped apart, his face frozen in a pained scream. All of his clothes were drenched red in blood, the blood dripping from a gaping wound in his chest.

 

Biting back a whimper Scott reached up and grabbed the keys. They were coated in warm, sticky blood and felt slippery in her hands. She hated blood.

 

The keys jingled.

 

A mechanical whir alerted Scott that something was wrong moments before the bleachers began to fold in on themselves.

 

She dashes towards the exit, narrowly missing getting crushed by the stands. If she took a second longer she would have been crushed, only just making it. What awaited her was far, _far_ worse.

 

The alpha loomed in front of her. Scott’s head hardly came up to its shoulder- she could smell its metallic breath and feel hot air on the nape of her neck. It prowled forwards, each step echoing loudly, claws scrapping against the floor. Scott knew she was in trouble and this time there was no running.

 

She threw the cocktail at the alphas feet. Her heart sank when it failed to ignite, the attack just making the alpha growl in anger. If it wasn’t going to hurt her before it was defiantly going to now.

 

Faster than she could blink Scott was slammed onto the floor with a massive paw of the alpha holding her down. Her breathing skyrocketed- she was going to die. She was going to die at twelve years old, alone, by the monster that bit her.

 

It lowered its muzzle and opened its jaws, exposing the wickedly sharp fangs coated in a layer of blood.

 

Instead of killing her, it did something else. Instead the alpha roared.

 

Her ear drums rattled with the explosive sound that shook the walls of the gym. Her wolf howled and demanded that she followed her alphas orders. To use her teeth and claws to rip her friends throats out, become the beat that she was created to be. When she opened her eyes the world was coated in a red haze and the alpha was gone, but the urge to kill was not.

 

She wanted to kill them _so badly_. Her claws were itching to sever their arteries, to feel their life force drain out of them. Step by step she walked to the chemistry room, running on the instinct to kill. She could smell them, hear their hearts beating, driving the urge to be stronger and stronger with each step.

 

… But they were her friends. She could smell the comforting scent of Stiles, and hear the melodic voice of Allison. The human and wolf parts of her battled in her mind for dominance.

 

Pain erupted in her forehead. She pressed her clawed hands over her eyes, desperate to block out the pain. Her instincts sounded like they were screaming at her, louder than any thought she had ever had. She wanted to kill, damn it!

 

_“… you think she’s okay? It’s been a while.”_

 

_“I know Scott, she wouldn’t die that easy. Not my sister.”_

 

But not louder than her heart. Her heart was filled with warmth and love for the people she knew where family, and her heart knew that she would never be able to kill her friends. Slowly her claws retracted and the red faded out of her vision. The urge to kill was gone but fear covered her heart with ice.

 

She had nearly killed her friends because of the alpha. What if the alpha makes her hurt them?

 

She doesn’t want to hurt her friends.

 

She opened the door, stoping the conversations on the inside.

 

“Scott, is that you?” Whispered Stiles. They where hiding incase it’s the alpha opening the door, and luckily for them it’s not.

 

Scott smiled shakily and held up the prize, “Yeah, it’s me. I got the keys.”

 

A second later she was enveloped by two bodies, Stiles and Allison. Stiles brushed her curls back gently, something he used to do when she got hurt when she was younger.

 

“That,” he stated, “Was a terrible idea. Let’s not do that again.”

Allison hummed in agreement and checked her for injuries. Allison was a major mother hen, no matter how she tried to hide it.

 

“I thought you had died. I heard the thing roar, I though that-“

 

She broke off, wiping at her eyes.

 

“It’s okay, no one got hurt,” Scott comforted, but she wasn’t sure if she was comforting herself or Allison. She could still smell the alphas breath on her clothes, still feel that terrifying urge to rip into their necks.

 

Police sirens wailed the distance, the chemistry lab lighting up with blue and red lights. Everyone sighed in relief, looking tired as hell. They should be safe now.

 

Safe as you can be with an alpha running around anyways.

 

————————————————

 

Scott refused the offer of the shock blanket and chose to use Stiles hand to calm her down instead. She watched as a paramedic wrapped Derek’s torso in bandages, nearly crying in relief that he wasn’t dead. Deaton hung back, near his car. His clothes were immaculate and devoid of blood, meaning he wasn’t the alpha. 

 

That night she nearly died. Derek nearly died, Stiles nearly died and the janitor actually did die.

 

They need to stop the alpha before it kills someone else, or worse, she does.

——————————

 

Jackson looked at her with more suspicion than ever. It felt like he was seeing into her soul, like he knew something was _wrong_ with her. 

 

It made her insides feel funny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- now it's getting pretty AU. Just a heads up.

It was only a matter of time before Jackson had found out anyway. Maybe it was the lacrosse gloves her claws had pierced during the first full moon or some new weird behaviour he had picked up on, like the reflexes.

 

What ever she did didn’t really matter anymore, not much you can do once somebody finds out.

 

“I want a bite,” he had smirked, “or I’ll tell her.”

 

His gaze slid over to Allison, who was chatting cheerfully to Lydia. Scot swallowed.

 

“Only an alpha can turn you, and the current one wants to kill people.”

 

Jackson grinned, but it felt more like a threat than a gesture of good will.

 

“I don't care.”

 

—————————

 

Understandably Stiles had freaked when she told him that Jackson knew and what he wanted.

 

There was only one person who could help them.

 

 

 

Derek.

 

————————

 

When they visited him that night they were intercepted by the hunters.

 

Derek shielded Scott with his own body as the arrows started shooting at them and he pushed her away with his eyes glowing a fierce blue.

 

“Run.”

 

She did, but he didn’t.

 

He couldn’t.Not with an arrow in his shoulder and a bolt in his knee.

 

———————-

 

It was hard to go back to school the next day with no knowledge on whether Derek was dead or alive. If he was alive she didn’t know if that was worse.

 

Stiles had stayed out of sight the entire time, but the Argent’s know that there is more than one beta in the area. Thanks to Stiles lacrosse game a few days ago (which she wasn’t allowed to play in thanks to age limits) the Argents caught sight of Jackson’s scars on the back of his neck.

 

They think the second beta is him.

 

Stiles and Scott closed in on Jackson and pulled him into a corner. He scowled at them and tried to shove past them. Stiles held him back, causing Jackson to roll his eyes in annoyance.

 

“Its either you have good news or you leave me the hell alone.”

 

Stiles and Scott glanced at each other.

 

“How about neither?”

 

Jackson pursed his lips, “What is it?”

 

“You’re in danger.”

 

“Really?” Jackson drawled, “I wouldn’t have guessed, with all the werewolves and shit.”

 

“No really, you’re in danger,” Scott said urgently, “The Argent’s know there is a second beta, and thanks to the claw marks on the back of your neck they think it’s you.”

 

Jackson absently touched the scars on the back of his neck with a strange expression on his face. His face hardened and he snuffed, stalking away.

 

“What ever. Don’t talk to me again.”

 

When he was gone Scot and Stiles grimaced. The likelihood of someone else dying is climbing, their problems are only snowballing.

 

“What do we do now?”

 

Stiles grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

 

“I’m not sure,” he began, “but if I had to take a guess it would be to find Derek.”

 

——————

 

They found Derek alright.

 

Hanging up in some dingy basement, wires sticking out of him like a sci-fi horror. They got him out once they saw that Kate left- Stiles and Scott agreed it was too risky for Scott to fight, werewolf or not.

 

“Allison was here.”

 

Hearing that was worse then knowing Derek was tortured, cause this time its her heart being tortured.

 

———————————

 

Allison was avoiding her.

 

Well, it might be hard to say seeing as they are in completely different year group and all, and Allison has a right to hang out with girls her own age too.

 

She wont meet Scotts eyes, acting quieter then usual. She spotted her hanging by her locker, listening to Lydia and another girl talk quietly. She seemed quiet and subdued, not her usual bubbly self.

 

Scott wondered if she felt guilt, if she was different from her family.

 

She hopes so- Allison is her first female friend and it would suck if she tried to kill her later. 

 

“Allison! Hey, I was just looking for you!”

 

Allison met Scotts gaze with a nervous smile, “Hey Scott.”

 

The other girl pulled a face, “Scott- isn’t that a boys name?”

 

Both Lydia and Allison looked unimpressed, but Scott just brushed it off- she gets it a lot.

 

“Yes, but I’m not talking to you. I was hoping we could talk later, maybe this afternoon..?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“Sorry Scott,” Allison frowned apologetically, “I’m going dress shopping with with my mum tonight. Maybe tomorrow?”

 

A pang shot through her chest. Jealousy? No.

 

Loneliness.

 

“Oh, dress shopping. What for?”

 

“The year eleven dance is tonight,” Lydia cut in, rolling her eyes, “And this lady didn’t bother preparing for it.”

 

“I didn’t have a date so I thought that I didn’t have to go,” Allison excused weakly, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

 

Lydia gasped in offence and shared disbelieving looks with the other girl.

 

“Not that big of a deal? Oh honey, you have so much to learn. Bye Scot!”

 

Lydia dragged Allison away by her arm as the bell rang, signalling the start of class.

 

For some reason Scott wished she could go dress shopping to.

 

——————

 

“Hey Stiles?”

 

“Sup.”

 

“Can I come to your dance with you?”

 

Stiles looked at her with an emotion she couldn’t decipher. Sadness, maybe.

 

“I wasn’t going to go because Lydia was going with Jackson, but I’ll go if you want.”

 

Scott smiled.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

—————

 

When Scott told Melissa she was going to the dance with Stiles, as friends of course, she was delighted.

 

Together they managed to dig out a reasonable dress from the second hand shop that didn’t look half bad. It was a black dress with small colourful flowers stretching across the lightly ruffled material. For her shoes she’s borrowing her mums black ballet flats.

 

Doing her hair was easy. It was cut short, sorta longish but when you pull the curls hardly more than a few inches.

 

“Mum?”

 

Her mum looked up from digging the remnants of her makeup out from her drawers.

 

“Yeah sweetie?”

 

Scott bit her lip as she studied her reflection, “Do I look like a boy?”

 

Her mums eyes softened as she reached over and cupped her cheek. Scott leant into the touch, her eyes moist. 

 

“I know its been hard on us since your dad was arrested and I was fired. We haven’t had a lot of money and because of that we have had to make a lot of sacrifices. But listen to me when I say this. Your short hair is gorgeous, and anybody who thinks you look like a boy needs very strong glasses. Got it?”

 

“Got it.”

 

Her mum leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She clipped a sparkly clip into her hair and studied her with a smile.

 

“I think you’re ready honey. Go have fun.”

 

—————

 

She snuck in from the roof. When the coach saw that she got in at first he was surprised, then he was annoyed. She could see his fingers itching for a whistle.

 

 

“Oi, McCall, what are you doing here?”

 

Luckily she found Danny in the crowd, a nice guy from the Lacrosse team who doesn’t mind occasionally throwing the ball at her during practice, agreed to slow dance with her.

 

“I can’t dance with a sister, coach?”

 

Coach left pretty quickly once the crowd started calling him a ‘destroyer of families’. Scott gave him a hug in thanks, he ruffled her hair with a grin.

 

“You look nice Scott.”

Danny said it, then Stiles said it, and when she found Lydia and Allison, they said it too.

 

She felt pretty. 

 

But from there things started to hit the fan.

 

Allison grabbed her hand and dragged her outside, wanting to admire the stars with her. It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear, the stars reflected beautifully.

 

It was when Chris Argent tried to run her over with his four wheel drive that she panicked. She shifted, her eyes glowed yellow and her claws sprung out. She managed to get away, barely.

Through the window of the bus Allison looked at her in horror. She had seen her shift and she had seen her aunt torture another werewolf.

Would Allison ever look at her the same now that she knows she is the same species as the monster that has killed so many people?

Would she trust her- kill her?

 

So she ran. She ran faster than the SUV could catch up with and hurtled across the oval. The nightmare continued as she saw a man that smelled like alpha standing over an unconscious Lydia, her neck bloody.

 

She needed to run, to hide and get away from _everything_.

 

So she ran.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like where it's going, don't forget to like and comment. Seriously, if you're reading this just take two seconds to give a thumbs up- its like a writers gold. 
> 
> Any suggestions are welcome btw- and if you have any ideas for one shots you want to see just leave a note :)


	6. Chapter 6

She ran blindly all the way to Derek’s. Blood was rushing through her ears and her heart was pounding in her chest. She still saw Allison’s horrified face in her mind, and she was terrified that she had lost her. 

It was a long run, but what she found when she got her caused her to hide instead of get help.

Derek was standing there with the alpha, bearing his teeth at the Argent family- just her luck for the the people she was running away from to turn up exactly were she went to hide. Even Allison was there, looking confused and distraught. 

The bow in her hands was loaded with a nasty looking arrow aimed at nothing in particular, how could she aim when she was too busy staring at her aunt? Kate Argent looked deranged, a savage smile curling her lips. She was holding a gun aimed at the alpha and at Derek. 

A tired looking Chris Argent was looking at his sister in sadness and disbelief. He gripped a pistol with firm hands and a steady aim. 

“So it was you; you’re the one who burnt down the Hale house,” he said regretfully. Argent brushed a hand across his hairline and shook his head in disappointment.   
“It’s against the code Kate, they didn’t hunt us. There were innocent people in that house- humans and children.”

Kate loaded her gun, the click sharp and loud in the night. Derek’s eyes flashed cold blue as he moved into a defensive position, claws and teeth lengthening into an animalistic snarl. 

“They’re monsters Chris, you’re just to weak to admit it!” She swung around and pointed her gun at the Hale house and grinned insanely, “I’ll kill them all!”

She fired rapidly and Scott clamped her hands over her ears, backing away further behind her tree. Derek and the alpha dove into the ruins of the house, only just escaping the torrent of bullets. 

A hand touched her shoulder. Without thinking she lengthened her nails into claws and raised her arms up to slash whatever is trying to kill her this time. 

The owner of the hand squeaked. 

“Woah, Scott! Just me, Stiles!”

She lowered her clawed hands, breathing heavily. 

“Stiles, I was about to rip your face off!” She hissed, “And how did you even get here?”

Stiles smiled shakily, “I’m on my P plates, remember?” 

‘How did you know I was here?” She whispered, still huddling behind the tree. In the dark Scott could see Stiles grimace, in a way she wishes she couldn’t. 

“I didn’t. But I learnt that other guy over there currently being shot at, he’s a Hale. And he’s the alpha who just landed Lydia in hospital.”

A pang shot through Scott’s chest. She didn’t hang out with Lydia much, but so far the girl had been nothing but kind, never once looking down on Scott despite their huge differences in age and style. There was a lot of blood on the ground, a frightening amount. 

“Is she ok?”

“No,” Stiles said quietly, hands clenched at his side, “She’s laying in a hospital bed and she won’t wakeup. Oh, and Jackson’s here by the way.”

“Sup.”

Scott snapped her head around to see Jacksons leaning against a tree behind them. He would have looked casual if it wasn’t for the beads of sweat on his forehead and the slight tremors of his hands. 

Scott nodded in acknowledgement, but she didn’t have time for his royal dickness, not when there was literal bullets raining down. Shots continued to fire, until they didn’t. 

Stiles leant forwards in an attempt to hear what they were saying. After a few seconds he gave up and sighed. 

“Can you hear what they’re saying?” 

She tilted her head, narrowing in on the Argents conversation. They were arguing, Kate looking more and more crazed by the second. 

“- don’t make me fight you, Katie.”

“Fight me? Oh Chris, I know you would, but would you risk hurting a kid?”

A kid- what does she… her loaded gun was pointing directly at Scott. 

She gulped, causing Stiles to look up and see what was wrong.

“Ah shit,” he whispered. 

Chris Argent stilled and followed the gun. His eyes widened as they landed on Scott and he winced.

Allison covered her mouth with her hands, a tear streaking down her cheeks. 

“I know you can hear me McCall. Currently you have a gun loaded with a potent form a wolfsbane pointed at your skull, and since you're so small and young that bullet would kill you in minutes. Don’t run, Kate will shoot you.”

Argent tried to approach Kate, but she growled at him in warning. He was forced to step back, she couldn’t help but wonder why he bothered. He hates werewolves, and didn’t he try to run her over earlier? 

For a few heart stopping moments Kate kept the gun trained on Scott, loaded with a toxin that would kill her. Kate’s smile was savage as she was breathed heavily, a maniac gleam in her eye. 

“Aunt Kate, don’t shoot her!”

It was the first time Allison had spoken up, her face was contorted with worry. It was nice to know that she still cared, despite her family despising her very existence and all. 

Stile was still by her side. He smelt like fear, she felt like it was more for her than for himself. 

“Allison honey, we went over this. Werewolves are just monsters, creatures that need to be put down like the animals they are. This one looks young, but those claws can still rip your pretty little throat out,” she said sweetly, making a sliding gesture on her throat with her free hand. The truth hurt; Scott knows what she is capable of. The night in the school proved that she could kill, she’s a creature- she’s not human anymore.   
Allison gulped, Chris tried to reason with her again with a hard frown on his face. 

“Kate, just step back-“

“No!” She shouted, “You’re too weak to see the truth, and you’re wrecking Allison’s future with your stupidity!”

She breathed heavily, her gaze directly at Scott. Stiles grip on her shoulder to tightened, both their hearts were pounding loudly in her ears. 

She could die today and Stiles might go down with her. Her eyes flashed gold in fear- she couldn’t control her wolf. Kate snarled when she saw her eyes, a deranged glint in her own. 

“I’ll kill her!” Kate roared, “then I’ll kill Derek, and then I’ll kill the alpha! I’ll burn them all-!”

The alpha had moved so stealthily he seemed to appear out of the shadows, and when he grabbed Kate by the neck everybody froze. 

Derek came out of the burnt Hale house, looking a little worse for wear but alive. He watched the Argents train their guns and bows on the man passively.

“Peter, step away from Kate,” Argent said slowly, “We can end this now.”

The man laughed, a horrible, haunting sound. He held a struggling Kate still, red seeping into his eyes. 

“End this? Yes, we should, shouldn’t we?”

Blood sprayed through the air as he ripped out Kate Argents throat with his claws, causing speckles of crimson to land on a horrified Alison. Chris Argent grimaced, but he didn’t make any movement to shoot. 

“Holy shit,” Sties whispered in horror, she could hear his heart skip a beat as the gruesome scene played out. She felt like doing the same, except her throat was closed up and her mouth felt dryer then sand. 

Kate’s bloody body dropped to the floor with a thump. Blood pooled around her body, gushing from her arteries in rivets of crimson. 

The red cleared from the alphas eyes as he took in Kate’s body with satisfaction, “I think it’s ended, don’t you?”

Argent nodded grimly and holstered his gun. 

“I’ll let you get away with this one, but I’m warning you now. You attack anybody again, I mean anybody, and you are dead.”

He walked to his SUV, gesturing towards Allison. Hesitantly, after sparing a glance towards Scott and Stiles, she got in the car. Scott didn’t blame her for leaving; if anything Allison looked close to passing out from all the blood. 

She was too. 

Once the car pulled away Scott nearly collapsed, it was only Stiles firm hand keeping her upright.   
Gratitude flowed through her- through thick and thin Stiles was always there, even when his life was on the line. 

“Let’s go,” he whispered to her, tugging her in the directions of the woods. She started to follow but a crisp greeting made her pause. 

“You must be Scott,” the alpha called out, “Derek told me a lot about you.”

The man in question shifted awkwardly and refused to meet Scotts curious gaze. 

“Yeah? What about?”

The man smiled conspicuously, a twinkle behind his eyes. 

“No need to concern yourself dear, but I must agree with my nephew, you’re a cub.”

A cub, whats that supposed to mean?

“I’ll be seeing you around Scott,” he turned to leave, but paused, “Peter Hale by the way, also known as your alpha.”

With that he melted into the shadows of the Hale house with Derek close behind him, leaving Stiles, Scott and Jackson alone at a murder scene. 

“Are you going to ask if I can have the bite or what, McCall?”

Scott rolled her eyes. 

“Shut the hell up, Jackson.”

——————

Peter watched as the jeep pulled away and drove off with a glint in his eye. It had been a long night; biting a teenage girl, ripping someones throat out and meeting his beta, Scott. 

He expected her to look older, not like some midget, prepubescent cub. And a bit more put together- she looked like a sea urchin in that dress, especially with twigs in her hair and dirt on her face. 

Scott (pack, his wolf whispered traitorously) intrigued him. Her presence pulled at something primal in him, something that has been buried for so long that he has forgotten what it was. 

Having your family be burnt alive by hunters, unable to mourn them because you're trapped in a coma for six years and then being controlled by a psycho bitch, killing (he didn’t really have a problem with that) and apparently torturing pre teens (that one he did have a problem with) does that to you. 

“So what’s your plan now, uncle?”

Derek loomed in the shadows, still looking two seconds away from pouncing on him. Anger. What a beautiful, poisonous emotion. 

It has a hold over Derek and it looks like it is never going to let go. 

“I’m not sure- build up a pack perhaps.”

He fiddled with his claws, remembering how satisfying it was to drag them through Kate Argents throat. 

“And Scott?”

He paused, that weird feeling pulling in his chest again. 

“We do what we always do with cubs Derek, incase you’ve forgotten.”

Derek raised his eyebrows.

“We protect her, you imbecile.” 

 

 

Derek really does have anger issues, but perhaps he deserved that punch in the face. 

Just that one time though.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott was given a red Jersey, a lacrosse jersey to be exact.

 

“Coach?”

 

He shifted awkwardly, “You might be a shrimp, and a girl, but you have better aim then half the boys here. Officially, you're not on the team, but unofficially you’re a lacrosse player. Congratulations- the girls locker is over there.”

 

She followed his gesture, it was _way_ over there. Like, the opposite direction to the boys.

 

“So I practice with the team?” She looked at him hopefully, this was a moment that only played out in her dreams.

 

“Obviously McCall, every Monday and Wednesday afternoon- and keep your grades up!”

 

The coach turned towards the baffled crowd of teenage boys and blew his whistle hard.

 

The sound was shrill and painful in her ears, but the grin on her face felt immovable.

 

Stiles gave her a thumbs up with a stupid grin on his face. She couldn’t help but give a cheesy wave back.

 

 

 

 

 

It was awesome. She used her small size to dodge the mammoth sized boys and her agility to out manoeuvre anyone who even tried to run her down. If she didn’t say so herself her aim was on point.

 

She jogged over to Stiles, who was panting heavily.

 

“You’re cool with this, right?”

 

He grinned at her, “Of course dude, and did you see the look on Jackson’s face? This is brilliant!”

 

Scott sighed in relief. She was not going to loose another friend- it looked like it was just Scott and Stiles once again. Allison wasn’t really talking to her, but sometimes she still felt her gaze prickling at the back of her neck.

 

Coach blew the whistle, signalling that the game was over. The boys trampled to their locker room covered in sweat and dirt, stinking up a storm.

 

Scott took off her helmet and started walking to the girls room.

 

“Movie night?”

 

Stiles grinned, “My place- don’t bring any snacks!”

 

She stuck her tongue out at him. It is true though, her mum didn’t really make enough money for snacks working at the diner.

 

It didn’t matter, Stiles was more then happy to share his chocolate, sugar and collection of weird food. They’ve being doing it fo years after all- she even has a bedroom.

 

—————

 

“Is that Erika?” Stiles gaped, looking at someone behind her.

 

Scott turned around and blanched. Where yesterday stood a girl with messy hair, baggy clothes and dark circles under her eyes was a bombshell strutting in heels. It made no sense, she heard Erika had an epileptic seizure yesterday- and people don’t just get over that.

 

Scott sniffed and narrowed her eyes.

 

“Stiles,” she nudged him out of his stupor, “she’s a werewolf.”

 

He blinked slowly, eyeing her up and down. Erika was preening under the gazes, but also looked ready to slice people in half.

 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” he said slowly, “Derek?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Yup, i’m are going to have a _nice,_ long chat with him about turning random people.”

 

——————

 

She left before Stiles would have a chance to tag along from her house at dusk. The bike ride there was long and full of mozzies, worth it though to get rid of her pent up energy.

 

Derek or the alpha weren’t at the Hale house. Which was odd, as to Scott’s knowledge they had no where else to go.

 

“Derek?”

 

The call echoed around the woods eerily. She narrowed her eyes, he wasn’t here and that meant she rode her bike for miles for nothing.

 

Something else was here though. She could sense it; hear leaves rustling that should be still and smell a familiar scent.

It smelled like another wolf?

A man burst out of the undergrowth, beard wild and eyes crazed. He rounded on her, causing Scott to go stumbling back. She recognised him, he was the homeless man she saw shifting through the trash earlier.

 

“Where’s the alpha?” He screamed at her, “Where?”

 

His eyes glowed blue as he snarled, fangs lowered and ready to bite. Scott gulped.

 

“I’m not sure?”

 

The man roared in rage, running off in another direction- towards Beacon Hills.

 

“Hey, stop!” She yelled after him, “You cant go that way!”

 

Not when there were humans- humans like her mum and Stiles.

 

They gave a chase, pouncing over rocks and running faster so fast the world was a blur. She agilely dashed after him, only meters away.

 

The man gave a cry of shock as his leg pulled out from underneath him as he went flying into the air. The man was suspended from his ankle, a tight coil of rope preventing him from escaping. He snarled as he struggled, baring his fangs as she got closer to help. Scott frowned, this man needs to calm the heck down before someone gets hurt.

 

“Hey, I just want to help-“

 

A strong arm wrapped around her midriff and pulled her forcefully away. Scott squeaked in shock and began to struggle, who ever was holding her was far stronger than a human. She scratched at the arm, deep enough to draw blood.

 

The body gave a grunt of pain, a very familiar grunt of pain that made Scott pause. She took a closer look at the arms, noticed the colour of the hair and the scars.

 

“Derek, what are you doing here?”

 

He kept pulling her away, tucking them out of sight behind a tree. He ensnared her in his arms, one over each shoulder, and just about hugged her to his chest. She protested, wiggling franticly to get out.

 

He gave her a hard stare, “Quiet,” he hissed.

 

“But Derek, he’s trapped! We have to help-“

 

“Quiet!” He hissed again, glaring at her. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed that he was on high alert, eyes darting around rapidly. She remembered the crazy man hanging by his foot from a tree, realising that if there was danger he had no defences.

 

It rubbed her insides wrong.

 

“The man, he needs our help-“

 

Derek slapped a hand over her mouth, which Scott promptly licked. He pulled away in disgust and wiped his hand on his jeans. Serves him right.

 

“Just be quiet ok?”

 

She could hear voices.

 

As the voices came closer she saw that they belonged to Chris Argent and other men, as well as an old man.

 

The old man stared hungrily at the wolf, prowling around him as he struggled to free himself.

 

“Does anyone know what this type of wolf is?” He crowed, gesturing towards the snarling man.

 

Argent exhaled, looking weary, “An omega.”

 

That old man looked gleeful, “And what do we do with omegas, which are nothing more than rabid dogs?”

 

A black man spoke up this time, grinning darkly.

 

“We put ‘em down.”

 

She saw Chris Argent frown in conflict, eyes skimming over the defenceless werewolf, “Gerald-“

 

“No Christopher, these monsters killed my daughter. They are _all_ going to die on way or another.”

 

The old man unsheathes a sword, a steel broad sword, and Scott came to a horrible realisation.

 

They were going to kill him.

 

Scott renewed her struggling, but Derek had an iron grip.

 

“No Scott, you help him and you’re dead!”

 

The broad sword was raised. Scott buried her face into Derek’s neck, not wanting to see the horror that was sure to come.

 

She wished she wasn’t able to her the terrible ‘squelch’ the sword made as it sliced though the body, or the thumb it made as it hit the floor.

 

She whimpered, pushing her head deeper against Derek’s neck. He cradled her close with a gentleness Scott would never had guessed he possessed.

“This is why you need a pack, Scott, or you’ll end up dead too.”

 

She forgot all about Erika and just focused on being a frightened twelve year old.

 

—————

 

Stiles had gaped when he told her what happened that morning.

 

“Sliced him in _half?!”_ He shrieked, “Who even does that?”

 

Scott slapped his shoulder and gestured for him to be quiet. They were in the middle of the hallway, people already think they’re wierd enough.

 

“Hunters.”

 

Stiles pulled at his hair, which had began to grow out of its buzzcut.

 

“No more wondering out at night, k?”

 

Scott agreed, the terrible sounds playing over and over in her head. If that man, Gerald, found out what she was she can imagine she would be cut in half as well.

 

 

—————

 

“ _Isaac?”_

 

He was sitting with Erika at recess, reeking of wolf. He made eye contact with her and winked, briefly flashing his eyes whisky gold.

 

Sties looked at her questioningly, mouth full of Mac and cheese surprise.

 

“Isaac is a wolf,” she stated, “Like a werewolf.”

 

He gaped at her in disbelief. He looked at Isaac and back at her, still not managing to comprehend the supernatural mess that has become their lives.

 

“You know what, fine. We’re are both going to see Derek this afternoon and work out what the hell is happening.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Do we even know where he lives now?”

 

 

 

————

 

They didn’t go to see Derek, instead they found him. Or Derek found them.

 

Isaac’s father got murdered.

 

Like blood flying everywhere murdered. And because of that Isaac got put into custody.

 

It was the full moon and it looked like he was about to wolf out in the station. Stiles was very adamant about his father never ever finding out about the whole supernatural thing and Scott was very adamant about Isaac not ripping anybody’s head off.

 

Allison was on their side again. She shot the tires of a hunter pretending to be a deputy- it gave them time to get Isaac out of there.

 

When Isaac was free and Scott was busy helping a shaking Stiles off the floor, Derek and Isaac disappeared.

 

—————

 

“So we’re friends again?”

 

Allison tugged at her sleeves guilty, “I was never not your friend, I just didn’t want to go against my parents. But I like you Scott, and Stiles.”

 

“Good to know I’m a valued person,” Stiles said dryly, “But please continue.”

 

Allison cracked a half smile.

 

“You guys want to go ice skating?”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and shrugged. Despite living in Beacon Hills their whole lives they had never once set foot in the rink. It would be an interesting expereince,a nd seeing as she’s super athletic now she should be really good at it.

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

 

 

She was soo wrong. Scott was a horrible skater, barley managing to stay upright.

 

Lydia invited herself along, proclaiming that she needed some fun after having her throat ripped out by some crazy man and disappearing into the woods whilst in hospital.

 

Stiles trailed after her with gaga eyes, admiring how she leapt and twirled with ease.

 

Scott meanwhile was not elegant at all.

 

“You just have to glide- no, um, Scott glide!”

 

She tried, she really did. Her feet just didn’t stay on the ice.

 

Allison cringed as Scott once again skittered helplessly across the ice before crashing onto the slippery surface.

 

Scott narrowed her eyes, determined to stand up. One foot, two feet…

 

“Aw cra-!” She panicked, struggling to maintain her balance.

 

She did not, in-fact, maintain her balance.

 

From the floor Scott groaned. She’s a wolf that can jump over a school bus and lift over a hundred kilos, ice skating should be a piece of cake! Doesn’t she have superior balance or something?

 

Allison giggled behind her hand, trying to hide her smirk.

 

“Glad someone’s enjoying this,” she grumbled, laying he head against the ice in defeat. From the angle she could see Lydia doing literal laps around Stiles.

 

“Wanna go to the photo booth?”

 

Scott shot up, holding onto the rails for dear life. The Photo Booth sounded like a god send.

 

“Thank god- I mean sure, we can go if you to.”

 

 

 

 

The Photo Booth revealed that Scott’s eyed don’t show up well on camera. They glinted in the light. It looked awesome, but she should avoid cameras from now on.

 

—————

 

“Attention students, we have a new principle!”

 

The announcement caused the kids in Scotts class to stir.

 

“Introducing Gerald Argent, who is excited to watch this school grow-“

 

Gerald, where had she heard that name?

 

Scott thought for a second before her mouth wet dry.

 

An old man, a broad sword and a sickening thud.

 

 

 

Well, shit.

 

—————-

 

Lunch was cut short.

 

One- Scott got the news that the alpha was going to turn someone _again_ (seriously?!), and it was going to be Boyd, the silent guy who hung out with Erika before she turned.

 

Two- Scott decided that she must stop another person from becoming cursed.

 

That’s how she found herself at the ice rink once again, seething at a smug beta with two new wolves behind him.

 

“You can’t just turn emotional damaged teenagers into werewolves, Derek!’

 

Isaac raised an eyebrow, looking slightly impressed and offended.

 

“Can’t I? I not an alpha, but we can do what ever we please.”

 

Scott narrowed her eyes at him. She cared about Derek but right now he was being a massive dick.

 

“We’ll talk about that later, but for now you are not turning Boyd!” She protested.

 

Scott swung around so she was looking at Boyd, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

 

“Did he tell you about the hunters? The full moon?” Scott asked him, “Because I feel like he didn’t. You’re just guard dogs, it’s all about power.”

 

“He did,” Boyd said calmly, “But enhanced reflexes, strength and agility? There’s no reason to say no.”

 

Didn’t he know anything? Just a night ago ago she saw a wolf get cut in-half for heavens sake.

 

“I wont let you turn him!”

 

“Oh, really?” Derek said slyly, gesturing to the other betas, “It’s three against one Scott, go home.”

 

Scott snarled, her eyes shifting into the molten gold. Instantly Isaac and Erika moved into a defence position, not giving if a damn if they were about to fight a twelve year old.

 

Scott knew she was better than them anyway.

 

Erika charged, claws ready to slive. Scott just grabbed her arm and swung her to the floor as if a seven inch height difference was nothing.

 

Isaac growled in anger. He went in to strike, but Scott was faster. She ducked around to his back and kicked his legs out, sending him sprawling on top of Erika.

 

They sat there, gaping in bafflement.

 

Derek just laughed, the dick.

 

“Do you really want to be like them?” Scott challenged, pointing at the heap of betas on the floor, “Beaten and manipulated?”

 

Boyd stared at her, considering.

 

“No.”

Scott breathed out in relief.

 

“I want to be like you.”

 

When he flashed his eyes a poisonous yellow Scott felt her heart drop to the bit of her stomach. They really had no idea at how utterly _awful_ being a werewolf could be.

 

———————

 

Another body was found.

 

There was another monster in town, and this time it wasn’t a werewolf.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo editing is over!
> 
> From now on new content appears- and a lot of it will now be AU. 
> 
> ENJOY!! :)

The vet clinic was quiet in the dead of the night. It made it easier to clean out the cages, and easier to hear the quiet steps of hunters and smell the bitter tang of wolfsbane from their clothes.

 

Dr Deaton ushered her into another room, telling her to be quiet. She crouched low and breathed quietly, waiting.

 

There was a dull ‘thump’ as something was placed on the table. The clinic smelled like blood, and a lot of it.

 

“Alan,” Chris greeted curtly, “I though you retired.”

 

“Not for a long time, I hope. What do you have for me here?”

 

“This was a comrade of ours. We want to know what killed him.”

 

There was a short pause. Scott snuck a peak around the corner and saw a dead man stretched out on the operating table. He was saturated with blood and chucks of flesh coated his shirt.

 

Her petite did up, luckily she wasn’t hungry anyways.

 

“The cut on the back of his neck likely caused paralysis, I can see traces of a paralytic toxin. While he was paralysed the creature would have then attacked. These gashes along his chest eviscerated the lungs and sliced clean through the rib cage.”

 

“Do you know what did it?”

 

“No, but if I had to guess I would say it is something we should _all_ be very, very afraid of.”

 

It felt like Deaton was talking to her rather than the hunters. A creature with paralytic toxin?

 

She is afraid, but she’s not running.

 

—————————-

 

Scott always thought her bed was on the small side, even for her. If she stretched out her feet hung off the end so she mostly slept curled up in a ball.

 

She wasn’t going to sleep tonight. The metallic scent of blood hung in her nose and the wicked gleam in an old mans eye plagued her mind. It was like Beacon Hills was a beacon for trouble because that was all that was happening. Werewolves? Murders? Her life was a mess.

 

Thus the whole not sleeping thing.

 

Three knocks on her window forced her eyes open. She knew who it was.

 

“Scott?”

 

It was Stiles. His voice sounded breathy and strangled, like he was close to crying. Scott frowned- Staled hardly ever cried around her. She flicked her ratty curtains away and unlatched the window.

 

“Stiles, are you ok?”

 

His face was pale and shining with sweat. Scott noticed his hand trembled where it griped the window frame.

 

“I just came from the police station. I know that it’s late and it’s a school night but I didn’t know where else to go,” Stiles said shakily, “You can say no and all, I mean I will totally get it-“

 

“Stiles?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Scott pulled him through the window using her werewolf strength and wrapped him in a hug. He froze, then melted into her arms.

 

“Of course you can stay. What happened?”

 

Stiles tensed and sunk onto her bed. He ran a hand though his sweaty hair, Scott could smell the nervousness pouring off of him in waves.

 

“I was at the mechanics and the monster came, it killed him Scott. I had to lay there and watch as a man was crushed- god the _sound,_ ”he buried his head in his hands, breathe hitching, “It looked like a lizard.”

 

Scott wasn’t quite sure what happened, and if she was being truthful she didn’t really want to know. A murderous reptile. Sounds like a ball.

 

“Dr Deaton told me the Argents have something called a bestiary. If we find it then we can find a way to stop what ever that thing is.”

 

Stiles considered it.

 

“You think Allison would know?”

 

“Maybe not, but I’m sure she can find out.”

 

————————————-

 

Scott’s brain skidded to a halt.

 

Holy crab. No. Not good. Bad. Sugar.

 

“Gerald is the principle?” Se squeaked. Allison looked at her in concern.

 

“Is that bad..?”

 

Scott forced a laugh, trying to act as natural as possible when surrounded by an army of high schoolers.

 

“Nope. One hundred and ten percent fine. You said the bestiary is in his office, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

—————————————

 

The crowd screamed deafeningly as the lacrosse game went into full swing. It looked like half the town showed up, clad in jerseys and holding banners.

Unfortunately Beacon Hills was getting smashed.

 

Scott winced as a mammoth of guy smashed into Stiles sending him sprawling onto the field. It was the third time that night and the game had hardly even started.

 

The bruises would be painful in the morning. As his best friend it is her duty to poke them.

 

The game was intense, the opposition was a band of beefcakes. An opponent smacked a man down, from across the field Scott could hear the pop of a shoulder dislocating. Super hearing, among basically everything else, was another curse of lycanthropy. The things she hears at school… she tries not to think about them, like ever.

 

Coach blew his whistle and signed for the stretcher to take the guy away. He looked annoyed more than upset and ran a frustrated hand over his face.

 

“Next player!”

 

Nobody entered the games.

 

“I said next player- Oh for christ’s sake!”

 

The extra’s seat was empty. Scott quirked an eyebrow as the coaches heart actually skipped a beat. The game really is his life.

Coaches eyes scanned the crowd before the stoped at her. Coach grinned at her.

 

What ever he was thinking it already looks terrible.

 

“McCall!” He shouted, “I’ve seen you play, grab a jersey and get on the field!”

 

Scott blinked in surprise. Isn’t it against the rules to have someone outside of the team play? A red jersey was thrown at her and a lacrosse stick was shoved in her arms by a random player.

 

She was dragged to the field and a helmet was stuck on her head. It stunk so bad her eyes watered.

 

“Coach, are you sure this is allowed?”

 

He shrugged uncaringly.

 

“Nope. But are the steroids those guys are on allowed? Probably not. So get out there!”

 

Players a whole foot and a half taller than her towered like giants and their biceps may as well be the size of her thigh. She tentatively entered the playing area, trying not to feel like she’s going to be crushed any second. She _is_ a werewolf- how bad can a few teenagers be?

 

Turns out bad. Very bad. The amount of times she was nearly flattened was insane and they sounded like angry gorillas. It got worse when she realised that one of the angry gorillas was Boyd, and his eyes gleamed yellow underneath his helmet.

 

Gerald was on the bleachers in the principal seat watching the game intently. He looked like a harmless old man- right up until he cuts someone off with a freaking broad sword.

 

“Boyd,” she hissed at him, “You have to get off the field!”

 

“No,” he growled menacingly, “you don’t tell _me_ what to do, _omega_.”

 

He snarled at her, Scott took a step back. He called her an omega- it might hurt if she wasn’t called worse in class. 

 

Scott bit her lip in frustration as Boyd jumped back in the game. She knew how Derek felt know, his impulsiveness could cost her her life and her friends life. If she tried to stop him physically she may as well hold up a glowing sign saying ‘here I am, I’m a werewolf!’, and getting Boyd to listen to her… she may as well talk to a brick wall.

 

She has to try.

 

“Boyd, you don’t understand. Your eyes are glowing and your putting yourself in danger-“

 

Scott rolled her eyes. He ran away, or towards the game, but he still could listen to her life saving advice.

 

The game continued.

 

The ball landed in her lacrosse stick. For a moment she had absolutely no idea what to do. Does she throw it for something? All he skill she learnt went flying put the window, all that was left was the urge to _run crap run those guys are HUGE._

 

She ran alright. With seconds to spare she flung the ball at the goals and scored. The crowd roared and she on cloud nine- right up until the other team smashed into her, sending Scott flying into the ground.

 

“Ah, damn it!” She hissed, clenching her eyes closed in pain. Her leg snapped with a loud crack, loud enough for people to hear. Already she could feel her leg healing at a supernatural rate.

The team swarmed around her, plus a very concerned Allison who had practically flew down from the stands.

 

“Scott, are you ok?” She fretted, gesturing towards her leg. In the background coach was biting his thumb, knowing that if she was hurt it was on his head.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. It was just shock,” she played off, “See? I’m completely fine.”

 

Scott stood up on a healed leg, Allison watching like a hawk. She poked her leg and pursed her lips suspiciously.

 

“Just be more careful, ok?”

 

Scott rolled her eyes playfully. This was lacrosse, everybody gets hurt at some point.

 

“Yes mum.”

 

From the stands Gerald watched her with a stone cold gaze. She swallowed.

 

She really hoped Stiles was having more success with finding the bestiary then she was with keeping her cover

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been the most awkward car trip of her entire life. Sitting in the back seat with Allison, Geraldassuring her dinner at the Argents ‘ _would be lovely’_. Chris Argent actually made nice roast chicken, but Scott actually wants to survive to 18. Dinner with a whole family of people who want to kill her- what a dream.

 

 

 

Which leads her to now. Dead silence, nervously picking at a pile of garlic butter sweet potato mash.

 

“How long have these two been friends?” Gerald asked kindly, smiling in a grandfatherly fashion. He cut into his chicken with precision Scott knew came from years of hunting her kind.

 

Allison shrugged shrugged, “Since the beginning of last year, I think?”

 

The conversation didn’t pick up, it left a heavy, awkward silence in the air.

 

“I’ll be off then, if that’s ok with you?” Scott could almost taste the freedom, the door was just a few meters away-

 

“Nonsense Scott, stay for desert!”

 

Scott plastered on a smile as her hopes of escaping crashed and burned thanks to freaking Gerald. She shared a glance with Allison who looked just as dismayed as she did.

 

At least she gets desert, which is a rarity in the McCall house these days.

 

Chris stood up and gestured towards Scott. He loomed high above her and had that glint in his eye.

 

“Help me serve the ice cream, wont you Scott?”

 

Her fake smile felt robotic, “Sure Mr Argent, no problem.”

 

He led her around the corner into the kitchen, out of sight and earshot from the dining room. He griped her shoulder and slammed harshly her into the fridge.

 

“Do you have any idea how stupid it was to come here of all places,” he snarled, “If my father finds out what you are you are dead.” He glared at her, the grip on her shoulder becoming uncomfortably tight.

 

“Once dessert is over get out, stop talking to Allison and avoid Gerald like the plague, or you’ll end up dead.”

 

He leaned closer, testosterone and anger pouring of him so strongly Scott scrunched up her nose.

 

“Do you understand me?”

 

Scott nodded stiffly as she was too wide eyed with panic to use her words.

 

“I said, do you understand me?” He said, this time harsher. Scott drew in a shaky breath, Chris Argent was intimidating most days but right now he looked the picture of a trained hunter.

 

She knew one twist of his arm and her neck would be broken.

 

“I understand.”

 

He released her, basically shoving her away.Two bowls of ice cream where shoved in her arms and he gestured towards the dining room.

 

“Go eat with Allison, then leave.”

 

 

 

She must admit, choc chip ice cream is delicious. Stiles life however is worth far more, so Gerald got her bowl as she rushed towards school where the monster was trying to kill her best friend.

 

———

 

The monster was like a lizard with poisonous yellow eyes and leathery green skin. Its teeth and claws were predatory sharp, designed for killing.

 

Killing Stiles and Derek specifically, which was definitely not allowed.

 

“Oi!” Scott shouted, “Back away from my friends!”

 

Stiles jerked his head up in surprise. He was clinging to a paralysed Derek in the swimming pool desperately trying to keep them alive.

The monster hissed and turned its attention towards her and away from Stiles.

 

Scott hesitated. She fought were’s before, but only new werewolves. This was a monster with claws and teeth and she was a midget.

 

The monster on the other hand had no hesitations and leapt straight at her.

 

_Crap._

 

Scott was painful slammed into the ground and only just managed to parry a strike with her own clawed hand. She snarled, completely wolfed out.

She rolled out of the way of a bite, narrowly missing a slew of venom, and pounced on it. The monster screeched as she clawed at its neck and threw her roughly into a wall. She gasped as her ribs cracked at the impact and frantically grasped for a weapon, any weapon, as the monster approached her. She grabbed a shard of mirror that she crashed into and held it like a knife.

 

To her surprise and relief the monster stoped. It looked at her in confusion.

 

What was it waiting for? She’s down, any self respecting monster knew that she was an easy kill. Not that she was complaining but it didn’t feel right.

 

The monster shuddered, looking at her in something like fear. It crept backwards, before climbing up a wall and jumping through a window.

 

It was gone.

 

Scott dropped the mirror in relief and flopped against the wall.

 

“You ok Stiles?” She asked breathily, “You look like you’ve been in the water fo a while.”

 

Stiles pulled a face.

 

“About that, where where you for the last, I don’t know, two hours?”

 

Scott winced at the memories, “Having dinner at the Argents house.”

 

“Sounds dreadful. Now can one of you two morons help me?”

 

Derek, discarded and paralysed on the floor, glared up at them. Scott had forgotten about him to be honest, fighting for her life was more important. Stiles helped Derek up and let him lean on his shoulder, nearly toppling over with the bulk of Derek’s muscles.

Scott glanced at the broken glass and claw marks scratched into the concrete.

 

“What was that thing?”

 

“I don’t know, it looked like a lizard werewolf, which is crazy.”

 

Lizard werewolf? A year ago she would have said that was nuts, but now she’s an honest to god werewolf and a were lizard doesn’t sound that crazy.

 

“I think I know what it is.”

 

Derek sagged against Stiles jeep, only just managing to hold himself up.

 

Stiles gestured invitingly, “Share with the class teach.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“It was when it looked at its reflection and it was confused, thats when I could tell. This thing is like a werewolf gone wrong- an abomination if you will. It’s called kanima.”

 

Kanima. Sounds terrifying.

 

“What else do you know?”

 

“Not much,” Derek said, “but that bestiary you found might know more.”

 

Scott grimaced in sync with Stiles. Derek looked at the sky like he was praying- mercy from their stupidity most likely.

 

“What is it now?”

 

“Do you know latin?”

 

Derek narrowed his eyes, “Latin?” He said flatly, “The bestiary is in latin?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Whatever, just take me back to my house, I should be able to walk by then.”

 

The fingers on Derek’s arm twitched. The venom was starting to wear off- only took two hours.

 

Stiles unlocked his jeep and helped Derek in.

 

“Need a lift?”

 

Scott would have said yes, but a Kanima was raging around and her mum had to walk home from her late night shift at the diner.

 

“Nah, i’ll walk my mum home. See you at school Stiles.”

 

 

 

 

 

Scott pulled her arms close to her sides. It was one of the cooler nights and her mum wouldn’t finish work for another half an hour.

With no phone and no one else around the only thing left to do was chill in a parking lot not far from her mums work. Before her mum gets off shift she would head over and wait outside the door so she could walk her home.

 

She gazed up at the stars. They looked so close, like she could reach up and touch their ethereal brilliance. When she looked at the stars it made her forget the royal screw up of her life just for a moment.

 

Billions of miles away and burning hotter than anything natural on earth- a reminder that even the most innocent things can be dangerous. Like her.

Foot steps roused her out of her peaceful daze.

 

“Scott,” greeted a familiar voice from behind her. Scott felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She turned around and smiled nervously at the imposing figure before her.

 

_Gerald. Not good._

 

“Mr Argent, what are you doing out here-”

 

Scott was cut off with a choked scream as Gerald plunged a knife into her stomach. Tears sprung in her eyes as the cold knife cut through her stomach over and over as her body desperately tried to heal. Her claws were out, and if she was right her eyes were gold too.

 

Blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth as she tried to say _why_.

 

“Listen here, you werewolf _filth,_ ” Gerald hissed, twisting the knife cruelly, “I’m not some foolish grandfather. I’m a hunter.”

 

Scott whined, pawing at his hands weakly in a desperate attempt to get away. Gerald grinned, digging the knife in deeper and deeper until Scott thought for certain he pushed it out the other side.

 

“I want a favour from you. Now you’ll either do it- or your pretty, hardworking mother will have a pretty bullet lodged in her brain.”

 

Images of her mum dead flashed furiously through her mind. It made her sick, worse than the blade currently jabbed in her middle.

 

“Do you understand, little wolf?”

 

Scott gargled in response, Gerald sneered. He twisted the knife again, making Scott cry out as she was torn up from within.

 

“I said, _do you understand?”_

 

“Ye-yes,” Scott managed to rasp out, “I understand.”

 

Gerald nodded, satisfied. He withdrew the knife and wiped off the coating of blood with a handkerchief.

 

“Then I think you know what is at stakes if you don’t comply. Good night Scott,” he said pleasantly, as if he hadn’t stabbed her moments before.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t walk you mum home either. Blood raises a lot of question you know, ones that you aren’t prepared to answer.”

 

He walked off humming merrily, leaving Scott laying on the cold bitumen gasping for breath, a pool of blood soaking into her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment- I will reply to any questions or requests.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far :)
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated, and don't forget to kudos!


End file.
